Loyal as a Dog
by Margaret Flower
Summary: No one seems to think about Seth Clearwater. So, I am writing a cute little story involving him. Romance, adventure, secrets, fantasy, humor! What else do you need? "Some secrets you should never talk about. Ever. I suppose this was not one of them..."
1. New Punching Bag

**M.F. here. This first chapter is longer than I expected... Probably because of the informational part. Oh well. So, read, review, all that jazz. I can't wait to write the next chapter. Some serious shiz is going down! ;P By the way, Cordelia means "loyal" -laugh- I tried to find a name relating to werewolf-ness. Best I could do. Anyway, enjoy!  
I do not own Twilight. Nor any other time of the day (had to do it).**

* * *

Secrets existed everywhere. Everyone had them. Secrets should always be secret. You should never impose upon someone in regard to a secret.

I fail on that last part. Oops.

I didn't MEAN to find out his secret… I just kinda… did. Again, oops.

It started the day before the school's traditional camping trip.

Something we did every year in La Push. Well, since about 6th grade in our K-12 school. The younger years merely had a large scale sleep-over IN the school for a night. It was mostly for the 4th and 5th graders though, because kiddies younger than that have trouble being out over night. Not that I am being mean. I was one of them.

Anyway, I am off topic.

In 11th grade, we got to go to a special place out in Black Forest to camp. The 11th and 12th graders only got to camp in this forest. The younger grades camped at a forest/park. Less dangerous.

When Mrs. Fitcus answered my question about the different camping sites with "less dangerous", I stifled a laugh. Dangerous? A _school_ camping trip? As if.

Yet another "oops" moment. I seem to have a lot of those.

I packed my bags about a week before in anticipation for the trip. We would stay in the forest for 7 days and 7 nights. I was so excited because the girls' and boys' camp would be in the same area.

Naturally, it was against the rules for the boys and girls to intermingle after "lights out", but in previous years we weren't even within one hundred feet of one another. This was something to be excited over. Not that I had anyone I truly liked at the time. Oh, no. But friends did. They were so excited you could practically hear the gears in their minds turning, engineering the perfect movie moment.

"Cordelia, coming?" I jerked at the sound of my name. Lunch break at school on Friday, the day before we took off for school camping.

"Coming where?"

"Fight on the basketball courts!" Gina pulled me up from our bench and dragged me toward where many other students were lazily headed. The chances of a real fight in our small La Push school were pretty slim.

But, sure enough, when we reached the basketball courts, a small crowd had gathered around two boys. One muscular boy was shouting at the other, who was just standing there, his back to us. We circled around the courts for a better position and started to hear what the more muscular boy was saying.

"..slut that deserved no more than she got. Good thing I decided not to date her, I didn't want herpes or something. Not my type of thing, ya know?"

"She turned you down." The slightly smaller boy lifted his head to face the bigger one.

"What did you say?"

"She. Turned. You. Down. She rejected you because you weren't quite smart enough to-"

We didn't find how what he wasn't smart enough for because of the muscular guy slamming his fist into other guy's jaw. Yikes.

"Who are they?" I said to Gina, over the jeers of our fellow classmates as the smaller guy got in a decent hit of his own.

"Huh? The big guy is Darwin Poolieo. The other guy is Seth Clearwater."

I watched them grapple. I noticed Seth seemed to be holding back a bit, though I couldn't see why. He was getting the snot beaten out of him.

"_Why_ are we watching this again?" I asked with a wince as Seth got a fist in the stomach.

"So we don't miss out when people talk about it over the camping trip!" Gina practically yelled back.

"But it is so stupid. And unfair. The guy, Darwin, is just hammering him. Probably all he is good at." Okay, normally I don't talk smack like that. I believe in thinking better of people than what it seems. And, I learned my lesson to never speak like that again. Because, the blonde who was about three inches taller than me that was standing next to us cheering at the fight, caught my arm and said in a high pitch squeal, "_What_?"

Oops. Again.

"I just mean he doesn't look too bright. Not that he isn't or any-" She swung her arm back and slapped me. Hard.

"Don't you talk about my boyfriend like that you little bitch!"

I also don't usually condone violence. But come on, she slapped me and called me a bitch. So I slapped her back.

Not the best choice.

She grabbed my shoulders and threw me toward the center of the makeshift "ring" where I stumbled, bouncing against Seth.

He shoved me away though, taking another hit where I had stood. I fell to the ground from his shove and then Blondie pounced.

She came over and straddled me. She then promptly slapped me across the face, twice, before I yanked my legs up from under her and used them to shove her off. She stumbled and fell just next to her boyfriend. I stood up and so did she.

"Cat fight, hell yeah!" I heard someone scream from the exhilarated crowd. Great.

She ran forward to tackle me with speed that surprised me, but I was no novice at fighting. I stuck out my right hand and caught her head with it while placing my left on her stomach. In a swift move I applied pressure causing her to slam to the ground. She was shocked but recovered quickly and tried to yank on my legs to pull me over. Didn't work. Her boyfriend slamming into me from behind, however, did.

I toppled over her, landing to her side quite painfully. I groaned like a baby and sat up to see Darwin helping her up. I was yanked up from behind by a pair of hands and noticed it was Seth helping me up. He wasn't looking at me though, oh no. He was glaring right at Darwin.

And because of that fall (or the fact I am just severely messed up), I yelled to Darwin, "You wanna fight a girl for real or are you just so scared you can only hit her from behind, Ya Big Strong Man!" I am not even kidding. I yelled it. I scare myself sometimes.

His head snapped up and he walked over to me swiftly, raising his arm in the process. I changed my stance and prepared to get into a real hand-to-hand fight when Seth stepped in front of me at the last moment and caught the punch in his hand. He twisted Darwin's hand around until it was behind him, and forced him to the ground.

I watched them, mesmerized, until a fist landed me in the jaw. My head snapped to the left and I looked back at Blondie, who was raising her hand for another punch. I didn't give her the chance to strike me again though because I hooked my right foot behind her and pushed her shoulders, taking us both down. There we wrestled until she (we had changed positions many times) was pulled off of me by a staff member.

The principal held out his hand to me and helped me up. I noticed the boys were standing next to three teachers looking out of breath. The crowd that once was was now hurrying back to their lunch area in an effort to remain unnoticed by the staff. We were led to the Nurse's office, two at a time. Seth and I went first while Darwin and Blondie went to the Principal's office.

The two of us sat there with our ice packs as the nurse applied Neosporin and bandages. Then she left us alone to get more ice.

"Why did you start fighting him?" I asked Seth, removing my ice pack from my bleeding lip.

"He dissed family. That is _not_ so good…" He didn't look at me when he spoke, staring instead at the floor. In a very adorable way, I might add. "What about you?"

"Oh, well, I said something about Darwin and apparently his girlfriend was right next to me and so yeah… Guess she is pretty protective of him…" I let out a little giggle and quickly replaced the ice pack.

"What is so funny…?" Seth asked, turning to look at me.

"It has been an odd day. I did things I normally wouldn't and… You really can't judge a book by its cover." I let out a trickle of laughter. "I am really surprised that girl acted the way she did. Her hair was so well done too… not to mention her nails and make up. Guess I ruined that for her." To my surprise, Seth laughed."Yeah, you really can't judge a book by its cover…"

He smiled at me and I knew it then. As he looked at me with his dirty, sweaty smile, I knew it.

I was in love.


	2. Bad Friends and Worse Seats

**Here we are, chapter 2! I was so happy I got reviews so early! Thanks much peoples of the fanfiction community. This is a sorta short chapter compared to the last one. Oh, and when the teacher talks about leaving your bag behind because you think someone else has loaded it, while you are laughing thinking "What moron would do that?" Yeah... happened to me :P Heh, oops. Feel free to laugh harder.  
-M.F.  
I do not own Twlight.**  
_

* * *

_

_He smiled at me and I knew it then. As he looked at me with his dirty, sweaty smile, I knew it._

_I was in love._

"Ross, Cordelia!"

"Preeeesent," Gina cooed, in a poor imitation of me.

"Thank you Miss Falor," our teacher Mr. Demy drawled, causing Gina to laugh out loud. Apparently she had a thing for him. Icky in my opinion. Gina Falor, my best friend was an old-man-liker. Well, that isn't really fair. Mr. Demy is only about 30. He _is_ married though…

Anyway, it was Saturday morning and Mr. Demy's class was waiting to get on the dull yellow school bus to take us to the campsite. Our class was rather large for our small La Push school and consisted of about 25 students.

And _he_ was not in my class. He, him, my true love. I sighed as I slumped onto the huge duffel bag I packed for the trip. Gina, noticing this, sat on hers as well while the teacher continued to take role.

"What's up? Is it your womanly-ness out to get you?" Gina asked, pulling a chocolate bar out of the side of her duffel and offering me some.  
"No… It's nothing. Just a guy I like…" Before the words were even fully out of my mouth she was bouncing. No joke. Bouncing.

"Who, who, who, who, who, _who_?!"

"Seth Clearwater…" I answered tentatively.

"Oh, _him_." Gina said with an air of disappointment.

"Okay, everyone load your own duffel. Load your own. Do not expect someone else to do it for you or it may get left behind!" Mr. Demy called to his students.

Naturally, three boys got stuck with the job. People just handed them their bags and the boys reluctantly loaded them. I gave mine to Jimmy, one of the boys, and received a warm smile. I smiled back, shocked, and he loaded the bag. Gina dragged me onto the bus and we sat in the near back.

"What is wrong with Seth?" I asked when we sat down.

"Oh, nothing really, I guess. Just, since his dad died he expects everyone to pity him." Gina answered, pulling out a deck of cards.

I noticed Jimmy and some friends of his taking the way back with the extended seats, only two rows behind Gina and I. They were laughing over something.

I looked back at Gina, who was shuffling the cards on her lap. "I think you're wrong."

"Well, he acts like it. He goes around with that I-have-been-through-a-tragedy-but-still-try-to-smile attitude. The kind of attitude that makes you want to go "Aww, what a brave guy." Kinda sickening. I am just looking out for you. Now will you read my fortune?" She handed me the deck of cards.

Telling the future was something I was pretty good at, provided I had cards. I dealt three like I normally would, but when I turned them over, I claimed they were what they were not.

"Ace of hearts. Torment. Seven of Clubs. Loneliness. Four of Clubs. Loss of a friend." I stood up and sat on the other side of the bus, a row back, all alone. I realized I had been speaking louder than I expected because the people around us were watching. That included Jimmy and his friends. But for some reason, he just smiled at me.

_Okay…_

I faced the front of the bus, crossing my arms. I knew my face was red, but I ignored it. I pulled my amber hair out of it's bun and let it fall its full length; so, to my middle back. I then put it into a side braid, to give myself something to do.

Once everyone was on the bus, the engine started and Mr. Demy was explaining what to do in an emergency situation. And then the bus started moving and everyone turned to who they were sitting next to and the people around them. They talked, laughed, sang, played silly games. But I sat alone glaring at the green fake leather of the back of the seat in front of me. Yay.

"You sitting alone?" I turned my head to see Jimmy leaning away from his friends who were talking about some game.

"Oh, no, I am sitting with my imaginary boyfriend Billy. We have been dating for three weeks now and are very happy together. Jimmy, say hello to Billy."

Jimmy laughed and said a proper, "Hello there, Billy. Good to, er, see you. Mind if I steal this seat?"

"He doesn't mind so long as you keep your hands to yourself."

"Alrighty then." Jimmy sat down next to me, far enough away so that we were not touching but not so far that he looked rude. "So, mind my asking what your argument with Gina was about?"

"What else? A boy." Oops. Sometimes I get so mouthy when I am emotional. Of course, I only spill _my_ secrets.

"About Seth?"

"Who?"

"Seth Clearwater. He is a good friend of mine…"

"Sorry, not gonna give you any info on the guy I like."

He laughed. "I guess I should have expected as much. Girls…"

I looked at him, getting a strange feeling. "You like Gina, don't you?"

His face betrayed him more than any admission of guilt could.

"Yeah, I thought so…" I mumbled, annoyed I was correct.

"How did you know that?" he questioned, still shocked.

"Lucky guess."

"Damn good luck."

"Yep." Telling the future was not my only strong point.

"Want to play a game?"

We took turns playing verbal hang-man, made much more difficult by not knowing what letters you had already guessed and what not. Eventually, the hour and a half passed and we arrived at the campsite parking lot at just after 10am.

We retrieved our bags and stood in line while teachers all around took role-call for the millionth time that morning. Then we began along this narrow path into the forest that required people to go in single-file. And guess who ended up in front of me?

Jimmy with Gina in front of him. Which wasn't the best, but wasn't the worst.

But guess who was behind me?

Yeah… Seth.


	3. Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down

**Wow, thanks for the reviews guys! I didn't even have to ask! :D For this chapter, though, I will update as soon as I get 5 more reviews, whenever that is. I like this chapter, but I think I like the next one more. This one starts off kind of boring, I know. Sorry about that, had to get the camp out of the way. Anyway, here you go! Chapter 3 of "Loyal as a Dog." By the way, does anyone have any opinion on the title? Thanks,  
-M.F.**

_

* * *

_

_  
Jimmy with Gina in front of him. Which wasn't the best, but wasn't the worst._

_But guess who was behind me?_

_Yeah… Seth._

Once, twice, and a third time. So, three times I tripped on the path that was layered with roots and rocks and holes. Now, I have never been a clumsy girl, so I would like to blame my tripping so much on the fact I had never been "hiking" outside of the school trips, and…

My one true love was behind me. He was right there. Right there!

I wanted to, oh I don't know, trip backwards maybe, and he would catch me and we would look at each other and laugh and he would say-

Oh. Guess I am just like all those other girls now. Engineering my own movie moment, I mean.

I decided my own personal health required me to focus on the path. I hiked my bag higher up onto my shoulder and marched on, watching more carefully for natural obstacles. We hiked up a small hill, then wound to the left, then went down another hill until we were in a small valley with a rim of hills around us, except for one side that was flat. On the flat side, there was a river, flowing clear and strong.

Girls set up on one side, boys on the other with a campfire area in between. Then, for the rest of the day we were free. Until dinner, anyway.

Gina and I had to share a tent, as we had signed up to, so it was somewhat tense pitching it and then bringing our stuff inside.

"Hey… Look, I am sorry." Gina's face was hidden by the tent material, her hands working at looping a pole through one end, but her voice was clear. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. I will support whoever you like, so long as he makes you happy."

"Okay, forgiven." I was over our little tiff, and happy to make up with her. When we pitched our tent, we decided to go with a group of people going exploring. Seth and Jimmy were in the group. Along with 5 other girls and 3 other boys.

We hiked over one side of the round hill, everyone laughing at Melanie's trouble. She refused to get her hands dirty, so she was trying to balance the whole way. Not gonna happen.

Then we all ran down the hill, away from camp, bumping into trees and each other. We split into smaller groups and wound through more trees. Gina, myself, and two other girls ended up with Seth and Jimmy.

"Think there is anything out here?" one of the girls asked, her tone peculiar.

"Don't be stupid, Mandy. What could be out here? A rabid rabbit?" the other girl answered.

"Whatever, Sarah. I was just wondering… if people had ever gone, I don't know, "missing" out here." Mandy leaned up against one tree and we stopped walking.

"Missing?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Yeah. Like, serial killers, wild animals, accidents… There are lots of possibilities."

"I doubt anything will get us while we are on our school trip," Jimmy answered, shoving his hands in his pockets, a big grin on his face. "Besides, you girls have two big strong guys like me and Seth, no reason to worry!"  
"My _hero_," Gina mocked. Jimmy let out a laugh and we followed suit.

It was fun. _I_ was having fun. Then I got one of my feelings. The I'm-being-watched feeling.

I pondered this while the others continued walking.

"Coming?" Seth asked, looking back at me while the others continued.

"Oh, yeah, duh," I answered with a nervous laugh, catching up to him.

"You scared at all?" Seth said, in a teasing tone.

"Me? Of course not! I am a girl that can take care of herself!"

"Suuure you are, I'll remember that."

"As you should." I started laughing at the sheer freeness of talking to Seth.

We walked on for a while, laughing and listening to the others talking about this or that. And then I fell into Seth.

I swear to God, it was not on purpose. Seriously.

I tripped over this random rock and fell into him and his arms totally caught me. The surprise was, he was on fire. Like, he was really warm. Okay, not hot warm, just warmer-than-your-average-bear warm. Not quite Yogi status.

I looked up at him, shocked, but that didn't last long.

"Hey, look at this!" Mandy called from ahead. We broke apart and walked over to where she was standing, staring down at the body of an animal.

"Oh my God…" I heard Gina whisper. The animal's- a boar- head area was covered with blood, as was its left leg.

"What do you think happened?" I thought out loud, looking up at Seth. His face shocked me as much as his temperature, if not more, as he looked down at the animal. A mixture of pain and disgust and… defiance. I looked at Jimmy and his expression was the same.

"Lets keep going, it is stupid to just stand here. This is the circle of life, and what not." Sarah began walking, and we followed slowly.

We walked along a hilltop, a thick cluster of trees to our left. Gina, Sarah, and Mandy were discussing the boar while Seth, Jimmy, and I remained quiet.

Then I made the mistake of looking into the cluster of trees; my feeling of being watched was at an extreme. I made the mistake of looking into the trees, and seeing a devastatingly beautiful face look back, but only for a second.

But that second was enough to make me forget the ground and trip. Rolling down the steep hill into the trees.

Toward the beautiful monster that awaited a fresh meal.


	4. Boo

**Sorry, sorry, SORRY, my amazing readers. I was testing something and forgot it sent out alerts for chapter updates. Heh, oops. Sorrrry! So here is chapter 4, with only 4 reviews! I like this chapter too. Fun fun. Though, I may be laying the ground-work for disaster... but oh well. I will try to update as quickly as I have been. And sorry for the chapter 4 mishap. THIS IS NOT A DRILL!  
-M.F.**

* * *

_But that second was enough to make me forget the ground and trip. Rolling down the steep hill into the trees._

_Toward the beautiful monster that awaited a fresh meal._

I stopped rolling after a while, when I was well into the tiny but dense forest. I groaned and sat up, feeling a bit woozy. I brushed my hair out of my face, and felt fresh blood trickle down my lip. I looked around me and stood up, remembering the face I saw.

I wandered a little further into the forest, the silence enough to make me scream.

I heard a snap behind me and whirled around.

"Boo." I screamed and jumped back, away from the man whose face was an inch away from mine.

I stumbled back and fell to the ground. He smiled at me, flashing a bright smile.

He was baring his fangs at me.

It did not shock me though; on some level I knew these beasts were real. I knew I would encounter them. I don't know how I knew, though. Maybe I was a beast myself. It would explain my strange tendencies to know the future, or know when someone is watching me.

Butt load of good that did for me right about then.

"I am a hiker lost in the woods. Won't you help me? I am sooo hungry…" He let out another laugh, this one more vicious. "Won't you help me?"

I looked into his eyes, a strange crimson, and felt myself nodding. Anything to please him, he was so beautiful.

"That's a good girl." He moved closer, walking with a swagger, I noticed. He had done this many times before, I knew it.

He bent down to his haunches, looking me in the eyes. My heart rate was going crazy, and he noticed.

"I feel like I have caught a little bird in a cage. Perhaps I should put this bird out of her misery…" He smiled again, a stupid, arrogant, smile. He reached out and wrapped his hand around my neck.

I could _feel _his power. I knew he could snap my neck easier than I could snap a toothpick. He could do it without a second thought. He began to stand up, taking me with him. The pressure on my neck was firm, but not quite choking. I stood on my tippy-toes to keep from being in the air.

"You smell… delicious." He leaned forward and licked the minimal blood off of my lip.

"Cordelia!" Seth's voice yelled out my name, and the vampire dropped me to the ground. I gasped for air and coughed, rubbing my neck. I looked up and saw Seth in front of me, his stance protective. But it was also that of an animal. He was crouched down, one hand touching the ground.

"Gonna take my meal, Puppy? I don't think so…" The vampire changed positions himself, taking a stance that proved he had no intention of backing down.

Seth glanced back at me once, and I swear he winced, like a puppy being scolded. Of course, this made sense when, well…

When he transformed into a werewolf.

Okay, now, this _did _shock me. Not that I didn't think they were real. As I said before, I did. I just didn't expect someone so amazing to be so close to me. In my very own school. My very own grade!

I let out a little gasp as, in wolf form, he struggled to take off his jeans, his shirt already in pieces.

I stood up slowly and walked closer to him. Seth glanced back at me, then back at the vampire and let out a low and steady growl.

"Nuh-uh, Puppy. My meal. You can have what's left." I screamed as the vampire jumped at Seth, taking him to the ground. But Seth flipped over, swinging a paw at his mid section.

I backed away from the brawl, which was getting more heated by the second, and leaned against the tree, feeling helpless.

Then a cloaked figure walked past me gracefully, stopping a foot away from the fight.

"Andre," the cloaked figure hissed.

The pair stopped fighting and Seth, who was on the vampire, became more tense.

"Andre, come here." Andre obeyed, darting out from under Seth faster than I could blink. Seth, accepting the vampire's soon to be escape, lolled to my side. He looked at me for a long moment, with dark caramel eyes, before standing in front of me, between me and the vamps.

"Aro, I didn't think you would be hunting in this area. I apologize for any-"

"Silence Andre. This one… I have my eye on this one…"

While the two talked to each other as though they were alone, the other man, Aro, kept his eyes on mine. His eyes shifted but a moment, to Seth's as he said, "Sorry for this inconvenience. Goodbye for now, young ones…" His eyes flickered to mine one last time, then turned around and walked into the trees. Andre spat at the ground then followed Aro.

I couldn't move. I counted the seconds. I waited 37 seconds before I slumped against the tree to the ground. Seth turned to me and cocked his head to one side.

I laughed and cried at the same time. Seth sat down next to me, nudging my face with his muzzle every now and then.

"Aren't you going to turn back?" I asked him after a while.

He waited, then shook his head once.

"Well, are _you _going to eat me?"

He smiled and opened his mouth, nodding vigorously. The he let out a playful growl and I laughed.

"Sorry Seth, you're not very good at being menacing. Better work on that." He flinched when I used his name, but otherwise just looked at me.

"Yeah… Better work on that… Especially since it sounds like they will be paying me another visit." My voice was steady and calm, but inside I was not.

Seth let out a low whine, then stood up. I stayed seated and he collected his clothing. He disappeared then came back a few minutes later as a human with his jeans, stretched out, and a new shirt on.

"Where'd you get the shirt?"

He lifted a pant leg and I saw a leather string there, holding another pair of pants. "Gotta be prepared."

"So I see." I sighed and pulled my knees into my chest. Seth came and sat next to me. He seemed uncertain of what to do next.

"You're a pretty dog," I said, pulling on my knees tighter.

"Yeah, don't you have any questions about that?"

"Nope. Well, I do. I just can't think of them now, on account of the whole almost died thing…" I lifted a hand to my lip where the vampire licked me. I shivered. Seth leaned in closer and put one arm around me.

"Why are you so warm?" I asked, leaning into him.

"All part of being-" He cut off and stood up. He looked at me then closed his eyes. But a moment later and he was a wolf again.

This time, though, his pants ripped as well as his shirt. He scooped me up off the ground and held me in a cradle position. Not taking any chances, I guess.

Another two beauties walked into sight, a man and a woman. Then a man with no shirt walked past them quickly with a girl of about 10, but of equal beauty to the others, behind him.

"Jacob…" the male vampire warned.

Jacob, the shirtless man, ignored him though, and walked furiously until he was a foot away and said angrily, "Well, what the hell is this, you mutt?"


	5. Nothing Is Ever as Simple as Simple

**Sorry, my readers (if there are any left)! I got distracted some months ago, then ended up deleting this story... Then looking on Fanfiction, I found it and started writing again! I hope some of you still wish to find out what happens with Cordelia and Seth T-T  
(I do not own Twilight... and can saying this really prevent a law suit?)  
And in case anyone is interested in some other cute stories, I also have a Fictionpress account, same name.  
-M.F. **

_Another two beauties walked into sight, a man and a woman. Then a man with no shirt walked past them quickly with a girl of about 10, but of equal beauty to the others, behind him._

_"Jacob…" the male vampire warned._

_Jacob, the shirtless man, ignored him though, and walked furiously until he was a foot away and said angrily, "Well, what the hell is this, you mutt?"_

"Jacob, ease up on him," the female vampire's voice rang out.

"Ease up on him. Sure, Jimmy tells me that Seth has gone AWOL after seeing an animal attacked by a vampire, after smelling a vampire, and that's it? I thought you weren't gonna cause me trouble, kid!"

"He says he's not a kid," the male vampire said with some humor in his voice.

"Edward, I don't think that matters at this second. Aro was here?" the female vampire directed at Seth.

Seth nodded, slowly, then looked at me.

"I see," said Edward, humor gone from his voice. "Now we have to kidnap her, I suppose."

I got very tense and Edward looked at me, flashing his fangs.

"Edward, don't scare her," the female vampire scolded.

"Sorry, Bella, love. But we _do_ need to take her with us. But how best to explain…"

"Seth," I whispered, not sure that it mattered, "could you please put me down?" Seth whined, but put me on the ground with no other protests.

"I… I need some explanations," I said, my voice wavering.

"Of course you do… What's your name?" Bella asked kindly, stepping forward.

"Cordelia." I said my name proudly.

"Ah… Such a lovely name. It was fairly common, in my time," Edward mused.

"What do you mean, your time?" I asked timidly.

"Cordelia, I don't think now is the right moment. If we are correct, and we probably are, then you need to come with us for your protection. Someone might be trying to hurt you." Bella took another step closer, and I took a step back, bumping into Seth, who towered over me.

I looked up into his face and he looked down at me. Then he nodded once.

"Take me where?" I stayed close to Seth, despite his mild assurance.

"To our home. You won't have to worry there. The vampire-"

"Andre," I interjected automatically.

"How do you…? Nevermind. Later. Andre won't be able to hurt you at our house."

"What about school? Our camping trip."

This time it was Edward who spoke. "You're going to go home sick after eating some bad berries. Seth and Jimmy as well. I think these purple ones should be sufficient in your story. Tell them you two got lost, Seth."

I realized there was something I had missed, but I understood quickly enough what it was. "Oh no! How long have we been missing? We need to go, before they send out a search party!" I groaned as I thought about Gina, forcing to be paired up with Mr. Demy. "Think they will let us go home sick?"

"They will," Edward said confidently, smiling at me.

"Cordelia!" I heard Gina call from not far away, followed by Jimmy's, "Gina, I think they fell further that way…"

"No," she stated firmly. "She fell through here. Maybe we should go back for teachers…"

I glanced panickly at Seth, who was human again, and had just put on his second pair of pants. "Your shirt. You can't leave the woods shirtless!" As I said this, Jacob lifted his own pant-leg, and took the shirt that was tied there. It was similar to the one Seth had first been wearing. He tossed it so Seth, who put it on quickly, then grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the voices. He grabbed a handful of the purple berries as he passed the bush, and I glanced behind me before we left the collection of trees. There wasn't anyone there.

"Cordelia! You're okay!" Gina tackled me in a hug, literally, knocking my to the ground.

"Course she is! Like I said! What did you expect, her to be eaten by wolves?" Jimmy teased, winking at me over Gina's shoulder.

"Something like that…" she mumbled.

"Gina, I love you, but you're crushing my spine against a rock." I tried to push against her again but failed.

"Oh! Sorry, Cordelia." She got up and Seth helped me up off the ground.

"What do you got there, Seth?" Jimmy asked, meaning the berries.

"A snack we found. Want some?"

"Yeah!" Jimmy grabbed the handful and swallowed them all. He made a face of disgust, but said nothing of the taste.

Seth nudged me and I took the hint. "I… I don't feel so good…" I moaned, proud of my limited acting skills.

"You okay?" I felt bad at how concerned Gina looked, but I knew what I had to do.

"I don't know… Maybe something in those berries doesn't agree with me…"

"Now that you mention it…" Seth said, picking up where I left off. "I don't feel so hot either…"

I found that kinda funny, considering he was very hot the last time I touched him.

"You two must be imagining things," Jimmy said, smiling brightly. "Lets head back to camp. Where did Mandy and Sarah get to?"

"I think they went just over there…" Gina answered.

We started back toward the trail, Seth and I sticking to our sick parts. I wondered if Jimmy would get the hint or not.

"There you two are!" Mandy squealed as she and Sarah headed toward us.

"Yeah, we found them. We're heading back to camp now, we were just looking for you two," Gina said somberly.

We headed back to camp, and just as we got there, Jimmy started mentioning how sick he felt as well.

The four of us (Gina wanted to come too) went to the Nurse's tent, telling her about the berries we ate. She asked us if we thought we needed to go home, and we said yes.

Not surprisingly, Gina was ticked off I was leaving her, but also wished me well. "And no more falling into bushes, even if it does get a guy to chase after you, for once!" she called to me from 20 feet away, causing me to go beet red.

"I'm going to _kill_her…" I said savagely as the three of us plus Mr. Demy made our way back to the parking lot.

"She has a good point though. Seth chased you like a puppy." Jimmy was having fun teasing me and Seth, perhaps a little too much.

"And someone is picking you up?" Mr. Demy asked as we reached the lot.

"Yeah, my cousin," Jimmy answered. Just then, a silver car pulled up, with Jacob driving.

Mr. Demy whistled appreciatively to the car. "Nice Volvo… He taking all of you?"

"Yep," we all said at once.

"Well, feel better kids. Sucky time to get sick…" Mr. Demy turned and began the trek back to the camp site.

Jacob got out of the car, the little girl I saw before right next to him.

"Seth, you're driving. Jimmy, put your stuff in the car, you're running with me," Jacob commanded, the boys doing as he said.

Jacob pulled his shirt (he must have had another spare) off, and tossed it inside the car. I realized what was happening, and realized I had nothing to do. "Umm… What about me?"

Jacob glanced at me for half a second then said, not looking at me, "You're riding with Seth. No running with wolves for you, today." He turned to smile at me before running behind the parked school bus, Jimmy following suit. The little girl was looking up at me curiously. She looked to Seth who was in the car, trying to decide something. Finally, she looked back at me and said, "Hello, Cordelia. My name is Renesmee. How are you?"

Her voice, like a thousand tiny bells in harmony, sounding as one, surprised me. "I'm alright, I guess. I think I'm still in shock. How are you…?"

She smiled, and pushed her reddish hair behind her ears. "May I show you?"

"Umm… yeah, I guess so…" I didn't know what she meant by "show me" but figured she wasn't going to hurt me. And I wasn't so sure she couldn't.

She reached up and put one palm to my cheek. I saw my own face, and gasped. My picture was covered with excitement, and Renesmee pulled her hand away.

"Excited to meet me? Why?" I was perplexed at the thought of her being so simple. "And how did you do that?"

"It's been a while since something interesting has happened," she said with a little laugh. "Oh, time to go." She ignored my other question, I noted.

She walked behind me and I turned to see her climbing onto a russet colored werewolf, a smaller gray one right next to him.

"Cordelia, time to go!" Seth called from the car, echoing Renesmee.

I slid into the car in a daze, barely noticing getting onto the road. I looked out the car window and saw the gray wolf, Jimmy, I was sure, running parallel with us. I saw Jacob was on the other side.

And then it hit me. It _really really_ hit me. Just what had I gotten myself (and these innocent werewolves and few vampires) into?

* * *


	6. A Tortured Mind

**Hey everyone, I think this chapter is the first glimpse of something pretty interesting. I like how it all sorta fits together. I realized (last chapter) I made Jimmy up, and that he wasn't in Breaking Dawn. I freaked out, wondering WHY he was even in the story before I remembered that there were a bunch of nameless wolves at the end of Breaking Dawn, and that Jimmy is one of them. That's what I get for letting a story rest for so long... Oh well, new chapter, more fun.  
I don't own the Twilight Saga, or anything affiliated with it.  
Remember to review and maybe check out my other stories,  
-M.F.**

* * *

_I slid into the car in a daze, barely noticing getting onto the road. I looked out the car window and saw the gray wolf, Jimmy, I was sure, running parallel with us. I saw Jacob was on the other side.  
__And then it hit me. It really, really hit me. Just what had I gotten myself (and these innocent werewolves) into?_

"Where are we going, Seth?" I asked after about ten minutes.

"Like they said, to Bella's place." He seemed distracted, not really paying attention to the road.

"And where is that?" I asked, annoyed at his inattention to me, and scared of his driving. "Shouldn't you slow down?"

"No need, and no time. Bella and Edward live up in Forks, so it should only be about another hour."

"With your driving I'd expect less…" I mumbled. "Ouch!" I screamed, my hands flying to my head, and doubling over in my seat.

"What?! What is it?!" Seth yelled, looking at me and the road with concern and fear."My head, it's killing me!" I took a deep breath and screamed again, and applied more pressure to my temples.

"What do I need to do? What can I do?!" Seth shouted, to himself or me, I couldn't be sure.

I squeezed my eyes shut and little balls of light were exploding behind my eyelids. I screamed as the light grew brighter, and the fire in my temples spread throughout the rest of my brain. I forgot where I was, what I was doing, and who was shouting at me. The pain consumed all; the bright light blocked everything else out. Then the lights took form, the explosions became shapes, and people formed in my head. A girl with black hair that fell just past her ears was standing in a bright, white room. The white room took on color, and a giant window was just behind her, showing a forest scene.

Her mouth was moving, and more people were taking form beside her. I couldn't see them very well though, and the girl's voice began, low, as though turning up the volume on a TV.

"…see. I think I understand what he wants now. How very unpleasant, though."

Suddenly, my sight went black and the pain vanished. At first, I was frightened. I could hear a dreadful screaming, but couldn't see anything. Convinced I was blind, I screamed, only to realize I was already screaming; the dreadful sound was coming from me. I stopped, and heard Seth's voice, panicked and low.

"Cordelia, can you hear me?"

I groaned, and then laughed at my stupidity. I wasn't blind. I opened my eyes and saw Seth leaning over me. His eyebrows were knitted together, and I sluggishly raised a hand to smooth out the lines.

"I'm fine," I said, slurring my words. I raised my eyebrows at this. "Or not."

"Almost there," a voice said from somewhere close.

I was lying down, and struggled to sit up. "Seth, please help me," I said, but his hands were helping me sit up before I finished asking.

We were still in the car, and Jacob was driving.

"Hello, Jacob." I was happy to hear my words were becoming more defined. "Where are we?" I asked Seth, who was next to me in the backseat.

"Still on our way to Bella's. Almost there," he repeated.

"Oh. But I thought we had an hour to go?"

"You were out for an hour…" he said slowly.

"If you can call screaming your head off "out"," Jacob murmured.

"I was screaming for an hour?" I was sure my little attack couldn't have lasted so long.

"Yeah. It was horrible…" Seth trailed off.

"I suggested we gag you, but Seth wouldn't go for it." Jacob glanced in the rearview mirror at us, then made a right turn onto a road covered with trees on both sides.

"What _happened_?" Seth looked directly at me, his eyes holding no grudge for my inconvenience.

"My head felt like it was on fire… And…" I considered what to divulge.

Jacob spoke up before me. "Let her tell her whole tale inside; the others heard her screaming."

I looked through the windshield and saw many beautiful vampires standing outside a huge house. Jacob parked and Seth helped me out of the car. As I straightened up and stretched, Jimmy, in only pants and with Renesmee on his back, ran over to me.

"Are you okay? Your screams were terrifying. Like you were being tortured!"

I blushed and shifted my eyes to the vampires. There, standing next to a blonde boy, was the vampire I saw.

"You!" I screamed, pointing at her. All eyes shifted to her, then back to me.

"I swear I didn't lay a hand on her," she said with a playful smile.

"I saw you!" I screamed again, uncertain of what else to do.

"I was right!" she yelled with a laugh. Then her face was downcast. "That's not good. Edward…"

"Oh. You're right. That's _not _good." Edward whispered something inaudible to me, but everyone else in the clearing, except Renesmee, gasped or made other sounds of surprise. Seth and Jimmy stepped closer to me, Seth actually growling.

"What? What happened?" I asked. I looked to Renesmee and she smiled.

Then she said, "You're being watched."

I felt my blood, a meal to most of those who surrounded me, go cold.

"I suppose that's not good-" I said, then screamed at the sound of Seth yelling, before exploding into a wolf. I blinked, then looked to Jacob who was standing to my right. He was shaking his head with a small smile on his face. "Young wolves," I heard him murmur fondly.

"Let's get inside, shall we?" one of the oldest looking vampires suggested. She smiled at me, and I nodded to her.

The black haired vampire I saw in my mind rushed forward with speed that only hinted that she was more than human. She took my hand in hers, which were surprisingly cold and hard, then said to me, "Hello, Cordelia. My name is Alice, and I'm about to be your new best friend." She smiled brightly at me, and I returned it as best I could.

"I promise I won't let you be killed," she continued, before turning around and rushing inside.

I blinked, and wondered if Alice was as strange as she appeared, or just tried to be that way.

"Both," Edward called to me, before going inside with Bella, Jacob, Renesmee, and Jimmy.

"Well, crap." I looked up at Seth, still a wolf, and laughed.


	7. I Didn't See THIS Coming

**Hey again. I realized I always seem to update late at night. Maybe that's why few people click on my story. Anyway, to you Loyal (heh =] ) readers, thank you for reviewing and adding me or my story to your alert list! Please review some more so I know whether to spend more time on this, or some other fics (Avatar- The Waterbender's Daughter- Teen Titans- Romeo To My Juliet) Okay? Thanks lots, and enjoy!  
-M.F. does not own any of the mentioned shows, or Twilight.**

_

* * *

_

_I blinked, and wondered if Alice was as strange as she appeared, or just tried to be that way._

_"Both," Edward called to me, before going inside with Bella, Jacob, Renesmee, and Jimmy._

_"Well, crap." I looked up at Seth, still a wolf, and laughed._

I walked inside the bright house, surprised to find it looking very… normal. Open and light, with a white couch, TV, and a piano in the room just to the right of the door. Seth stayed a puppy, and followed me as I sat down on the couch, all the others standing.

"No," Edward said suddenly, staring at me. I blinked and looked to Seth, who was looking at Jacob. "Not everything," Edward said, his eyes shifting to Alice.

"Where to start?" she mumbled, ignoring Edward, apparently.

"How about we introduce ourselves?" the woman who suggested we go inside said. "I'm Esme, and this is my family, for all intents and purposes." She smiled at me, then looked at the man next to her.

"I'm Carlise, and these are our" he gestured to Esme, "children. You have already met Edward, Bella, and Alice. This is Jasper." The blonde boy next to Alice nodded at me.

"I'm Cordelia, pleased to meet you," I said quickly, out of habit. I blushed as I realized maybe these weren't the best terms to be meeting on. "Well, maybe not entirely, seeing as how I was almost eaten…"

Edward chuckled and Bella glared at him. "What?" he asked defensively. "She has a much healthier grasp on this than you ever did."

"This?" she snapped, her eyes flashing.

"Meeting a family of vampires," he clarified.

"Yeah, well, she isn't in love with one." She looked at me, then winked, smiling. "The Cullens, us vampires, that is, knew me when I was human. Just a year or two ago, actually…"

"Look at her, embracing this life so much she forgets when she was human." Edward looked at Bella fondly, and she smiled at him.

"Ahem," Alice said. "Introductions, not life stories." She walked quickly over to where I was sitting, dropping onto the couch next to me. Though, she was so graceful that "dropping" seemed like an insult to her. "Cordelia, we are vampires. And we like to think of ourselves as… vegetarians," she said with a slow smile. "We hunt animals, not humans."

I looked quickly, and foolishly, at Seth, and Alice laughed. "_Full_ blooded animals, not the disgusting werewolves around here." She smiled widely, taking the sting out of her potential insult. "The thing is, not all vampires are like us. Your human myths tell you that much. Now, I'm about to shorten thousands of years of vampire history for you, so please try not to think too much of it right now. Vampires enjoy their privacy, hunting in secrecy rather then putting an ad in the paper, or stalking the mall. Some vampires though, usually newborns-just changed vampires- don't care about secrecy. They threaten our entire way of life. They threaten to bring back the myth of the vampire. There are a group of vampires that exist to… eliminate these vampires. They call themselves the Volturi."

I felt the room change dramatically. Seth grumbled, and Edward and someone else hissed. The temperature in the room must have dropped 10 degrees.

"Volturi," I repeated, thinking of the reactions in Harry Potter when people uttered the name "Lord Voldemort." "How many are there?"

"Three leaders. Marcus, Caius, and Aro."

My eyes widened as I recognized the final name. "He was there today! And he's some super-vampire? He said I was his! What does that mean?! He's saving me for himself? Oh god, I don't know which would be better. Lust or dinner?!"

"Cordelia, calm down. According to Seth, Aro said he has his eye on you," Edward said soothingly.

"Is there even a difference?" I grumbled.

"Not really," Alice said brightly. "I think we know what he wants you for, if that helps. And it's neither to satisfy his lust for you nor to satisfy his thirst for you. You see," she started quickly, seeing I was about to interrupt. "Aro is like a collector… There are some vampires that have special abilities. Not all, but many of the ones we know do. For instance, Edward can read minds, as you noticed. Bella can shield herself and others from mental attacks; Renesmee can show you what she's thinking or feeling; Jasper can control moods; and I… can see the future," she said spookily. "Aro has vampires with special powers as part of his guard. He himself can read your mind more intensely than Edward. All he has to do is touch you, and every feeling, thought, you've ever had, he knows. Aro has tried to convince Edward and myself to join his little party-"

"Why?" I interrupted, knowing full well it was rude.

It was Edward who answered. "Aro sees the value in adding me to his guard. Aro needs to touch you to use his power, but I can hear your thoughts from a distance. And Alice… her power fascinates him more than any power he has ever seen. At least, it did," he added thoughtfully.

Alice picked up where he left off. "I think that, since we have refused to join him so many times, he searched for a new power. Powers that are present while you're human are much stronger when you become a vampire, you see. Bella could repel Edward before she was bitten, and now she can cover others with her shield. Aro wants someone to make a vampire, someone with a rare and interesting power."

She paused. "And we know now who he wants." She looked from me, to Edward, then back. "You. Just you."


	8. Ugh Just, ugh

**Hey, I just kept on writing so I uploaded this last night. Now I'm adding it to the story! Yay fast updates! Read, review, then do it all again :D  
-M.F.  
I don't own Twilight. But some day... Yes... Soon... Mwahahahahaha! And I hope everyone enjoyed my Lord Voldemort (I don't own Harry Potter) reference in the last chapter. I certainly did! :)**  
_

* * *

  
She paused. "And we know now who he wants." She looked from me, to Edward, then back. "You. Just you."_

I heaved for a third time, nothing coming out. I leaned over the porcelain toilet in the Cullen house, Bella holding my hair back.

I groaned and tried to stand up, clutching the bowl and vampire for support. She lifted me off the floor easily, and kept her arm around my waist as I went to the sink. She reached into a nearby cabinet and pulled out a toothbrush and toothpaste. I raised my eyebrows and she smiled.

"Never been used, I assure you. They're just props for emergencies. Like if a human were to come over and start investigating for some unfathomable reason," she said in response to my persistently questioning face. "We like to be prepared."

I took the brush and paste gratefully, not trusting my mouth to talk. I brushed thoroughly three times before getting the taste of vomit out of my mouth. "Sorry," I said gruffly to Bella.

I had been sitting on the couch when Alice told me a super-dee-duper vampire wanted to pretty much hold me captive for all eternity. Then the pain from the car spiked again, causing me to fall off the couch. Or, I would have except Alice and Seth prevented it; or so I'm told. I was out for roughly 20 minutes ("21 minutes, 23 seconds and 56 milliseconds," Alice told me.) and the pain was worse than before. So much worse that when I came to, I rolled over and threw up. Then Bella rushed me to the bathroom, where I threw up some more.

"It's fine. Well, not for you, but I'm sure the other room is all cleaned up. How are you feeling?" she looked concerned and worried, and I took comfort in that. It meant I wasn't a burden to her, at least.

"Woozy, I think. I could use some water." The words were barely out of my mouth when Esme appeared at my side with a heavenly looking glass of water, filled to the brim and complete with ice cubes. "Thank you," I said, my voice rough from the puking.

They escorted me back into the first room, and sat me down on the couch, _very _carefully. They waited as I drank the water. I finished off the glass and Alice asked eagerly, "What did you see?"

I thought a moment, flinching at the memory of the pain. "Nothing. I don't _think_ I saw anything, anyway. If I did, I can't remember past the pain." Alice glanced at Edward who nodded.

I looked around, feeling like something was missing. Then it hit me. "Where's Seth?" I asked, directed mostly at Bella, who looked to Jacob. I noticed Jimmy was gone too.

Jacob raised his eyebrows then looked at Edward, tilting his head to one side.

"I suppose. Yes, that will be fine. It makes sense. I agree completely. I'd want the same." Edward spoke all of this to Jacob, a smile growing on his face. Then he looked at Alice, who was glaring at him. He said to her, "One night won't do much damage. Use your sight elsewhere."

I waited a moment before asking again, "Where's Seth?"

"Getting you some clothing," Edward answered.

"Why? Where from?"

"He and Jimmy are at your house now, and you'll be spending the night with them."

I waited for someone to burst out laughing and say "Just kidding, just kidding! We'll be sending you home in a few! The look on your face!" But, they were completely serious.

"No." It occurred to me that maybe I should be more afraid of six vampires, a werewolf, and a mini vampire, but I couldn't bring myself to fear these kind people. I _could_ bring myself to say "no" to them though. "No way."

"You don't want to?" Bella asked, shocked for some reason.

"I want to go home. And I _don't _want two teenage boys going through my room!" I groaned at the thought of them grabbing me a clean pair of underwear.

"Well, you'll be staying at Seth's whether you like it or not. I said before I wouldn't let you be killed, and that means your heart not beating. So, no vampirism for you." Alice glared at me good naturedly.

"Staying at _Seth's_? What about my family?"

"They will think you're on the trip. Carlisle called them to confirm you got "home" okay."

I felt my heart racing. "How do they know where I live?" Even though I went to school in La Push, I lived in Forks with my aunt and uncle. My uncle was certain the school there was better.

"The power of me." Alice patted my arm. "You thought about going there, I saw it. Simple." She stood up and I slumped further down on the couch.

"Why?" I moaned, fully aware I was being a baby.

Bella sat on the floor next to the couch and looked me in the eyes. "Is there any way we can make this easier for you?"

I looked into her eyes which were a dull scarlet, and thought. "Make the pain stop. The pain of these… What are they?"

"Visions. I see the future, you see the present. In many ways, your power is better than mine." I looked up in surprise at Alice. "Oh yes. I see the _futures_. Many futures. When someone makes up their mind to do something, I can see it. I can also see if they change their mind. It is very unreliable, like that. You see things as they are. You don't have to know the person, have ever met the person, or know they exist to see them. My guess is that your only limitation would be that they have to affect you somehow. You saw us, you met us."

"And the pain?"

"I don't know about that. It must be too unusual for your mentality. I would say it gets easier, but the fit you just had was worse than in the car, right?"

I nodded.

"I don't know what we can do about the pain, Cordelia. I'm sorry our world is causing you so much trouble." This time Edward spoke.

_They're all so nice and sincere…_ They _have no reason to be sorry. _I caught Edward's eye and remembered he could hear my thoughts.

You _have no reason to be sorry_.

He smiled. "That's very mature of you. And it would seem that Seth and Jimmy are back, if you are ready."

* * *

**Remember to review! The more reviews I get, the more I'll want to update!**


	9. There IS A Difference

**I made this a short chapter just to torture those of you who DO read. I am holding the next chapter, which I feel will be an absolutely amazing chapter (no lemon though, you dirty kids!) hostage. My ransom is 5 reviews. That counts if one person reviews 5 times too, though I would prefer 5 different people. Considering I have over 10 people that want alerts for my story, I would expect a few more reviews... Anyway, if you want the next uber cute, thrilling, and all-around-amazing chapter, you must meet my demands. Mwahahahahahahahahaha!  
-cough-  
-M.F.  
(I do not own Twilight... kind of takes the wind out of my threat =[ )**

* * *

They're all so nice and sincere… _They_ have no reason to be sorry_._ _I caught Edward's eye and remembered he could hear my thoughts. You_ have no reason to be sorry.

_He smiled. "That's very mature of you. And it would seem that Seth and Jimmy are back, if you're ready."_

"I guess I'm ready… Will any of you be coming?" I looked around at my new vampire friends, and they exchanged a quick look.

"You can if you want," Jacob said from next to the door.

"I think we'll be working here. And I need to make some calls…" Carlisle said. "If you remember what they said about Bella when she was human…"

I heard a bark from outside, and figured Seth and Jimmy were back.

"Right, well, have a nice time Cordelia," Carlisle said distractedly, walking quickly from the room and up the stairs.

Bella walked over and gave me a brief hug. She stood up and smiled over my shoulder at Jacob. "Ah, remember the good ole days when I was hiding in La Push from mean vampires?"

"My dear, not even you had bad enough luck to attract the worst va-" Edward cut off, then smiled sheepishly, glancing at me. "Well, you didn't."

"You were hunted by a vampire?" I asked of Bella, shocked. "You _hid _from a vampire? I was under the assumption you _wanted_ to change…"

"Two actually. One was a tracker named James. He caught my scent and decided I'd make a good sport. A human girl protected by vampires? Fun fun." She smiled as Edward groaned beside her. "But, he was killed in the end by my protectors. His mate, Victoria, was kinda pissed though. So, she decided to kill Edward's mate - i.e. me- for revenge." She paused and pain flitted across her face. "It was around this time I started hanging out with Jacob in La Push. And around the time he and his friends started changing into werewolves. Remember thinking Sam was a cult leader?" she asked Jacob, who let out a wild laugh.

"I sure do."

"Well, we figured that werewolves being the natural enemies of vampires-"

"Really?" Surprised, I looked at Jacob, then back to Bella. Even though I knew vampires were extremely powerful- or so legend said- I couldn't help but feel Jacob would totally take Bella in a fight.

"You'd be surprised," Edward murmured. "Not that he would fight her."

"Yeah," Bella continued as though she didn't hear Edward. "Vampires and werewolves are meant to clash. So, we figured I'd be fairly safe from one psycho vampire in La Push. Didn't turn out to be just one, but I think that maybe Seth can fill you in on that later. With our history, who needs ghost stories?" She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh a little myself.

"Why did you hide though? This was while you were a human, right?"

"Yes. I hid because Victoria wanted me dead. She didn't want to change me. There is actually a big difference between the two, even if Hollywood says otherwise. Besides, I wanted _Edward _to change me." She gazed lovingly at him, and I felt it was my cue to leave.

"Right… Well, see you all tomorrow I guess if I'm not, you know, dead or something." I nodded to Esme and the others and followed Jacob out the door. There, Jimmy and Seth, as wolves, were waiting.

"Seth, she'll be riding in the car. Don't look at me like that, running would be just about freezing for her!" Jacob faked a swing at Seth, who sidestepped easily. "Look, do you want to drive or run?"

Seth nodded dramatically at the silver car.

"I figured as much. Who has her stuff?"

Jimmy stepped out of the shadows and dropped a backpack from his mouth. I looked up and Seth was just behind the silver car, shrugging into some sweats. I blushed and looked back at the backpack, which appeared to be overflowing.

"I told them to send Leah in, by the way. No teenage boys in your room, and Leah is stealthier. Leah, Seth's sister?" Jacob asked me.

"I know her, but I didn't know she was a wolf too."

"Probably the only female wolf. And with good reason," Seth said, coming back to us. "She has a wicked temper, like most girls, and wolves need to learn to _control_ their temper."

"Most girls?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow. "Really now?"

"There're a few good ones. Like you." He smiled brightly and childishly, but I felt myself blush even deeper all the same.

He picked up my bag of clothing and climbed into the car. I sat in the passenger seat and saw Jacob turn into a wolf.

"All set?" Seth smiled at me and I gulped. _I'm spending the night with a boy._ _A boy my age. Who I have no relation to. Who I happen to love. Crap._

**Review or else! ^_~**


	10. Through Your Eyes

**Well, here's chapter ten! It's the longest chapter yet, and it might be beaten by chapter eleven. I hope you guys like the long chapters better, because I love cutting my chapters off at a point that will leave you guys in suspense. You gotta review to let me know what you think though! Otherwise I might start working on another project.  
-M.F.  
As always, I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

_"All set?" Seth smiled at me and I gulped. I would be spending the night with a boy. A boy my age. Who I have no relation to. Who I happen to love. Crap._

Seth lived on a hill. A big hill. If I wanted to escape (which, I'll admit, I didn't) the hill would have discouraged me thoroughly from doing so. There were a few houses here and there on the way up the mountainous hill, but at the top, where the trees seemed liable to take over, was just one house; Seth's.

"Home, sweet, home," Seth said cheerily as he parked the car.

"Geeze, Seth, ever ride your bike down this?" I asked, looking out my window at the steep drop.

"Once. After I became a werewolf. Broke four bones, a rib, and cracked my skull. That was with a helmet and pads on, so don't get any ideas," he added warningly.

"Oh my god, how did I not notice a kid walking around school all bandaged up like that?" I asked as he grabbed my stuff from the back seat and we got out of the car.

The sun was just setting and I stretched myself out as Seth answered. "It was during Spring Break."

"But, that must have taken forever to heal!" I felt foolish as I saw his smile grow. "What?"

"That's one perk about being a werewolf. We heal. Fast. I was only a little achy when we returned to school. My mom was pissed though." He lowered his voice as we approached his house.

"Hey Mom, we're home! I_ really _hope Leah filled you in…" Seth called, leading the way through his two story house. We entered the kitchen where his mother and sister were cooking dinner.

"Yes, she filled me in. Cornelia, is it?" she asked in a formal but kind manner.

"Um, Cordelia," I corrected, blushing. "Thank you for letting me stay here Mrs. Clearwater. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience-"

She cut me off with a wave of her hand. "It's Sue, for starters. And don't be sorry about anything. Leah explained everything to me and I am happy that we can help in any way."

Leah muttered something I didn't catch but made Sue smile and Seth's ears turn red and mumble, "Shut up, Leah."

"Seth, show her to her room before dinner. I'm sure she might want a minute to just _breathe_." Sue smiled warmly at me before turning back to the stove.

"Thank you again," I said quickly, then followed Seth before Sue could make me take it back.

I began to get scared as he led me up a flight of stairs. What if I was staying in his room? In his bed? You know, for "protection's" sake. So he could keep his eye on me. My heart was beating fast, but we passed the door with "Seth" spelled out on it in shaky letters and kept going straight down the hall into a guest room.

"Bathroom is next to Leah's room, which is labeled. And I guess that's it. If you wanna shower just use my sister's shampoo and… and whatever you need of hers," he said lamely, going red. I assumed he meant my "woman-hood" and I smiled at how adorable he was.

"Thank you, Seth." I plopped down on the white bed, which took up most of the room except for a dresser and a mirror. There was a great big window just over the head side of the bed though, and I scooted over to it on my knees and looked out.

"Oh, wow," I said breathlessly. There were no trees on this side, just the steep drop of the hill. At the bottom was the beach, the waves rolling over the sand, tinted orange in the sunset.

"Seth, come look at this!"

I felt his weight shift the bed as he too crawled over.

"What? It's just the sunset. I thought it might have been something _important_."

"Seth, this is important. You need to accept the beauty of nature. I mean, look at how each wave curls differently; how the sky is changing colors seamlessly; how the moon is growing brighter with the setting sun. It's all simply just-"

"Beautiful," he said dreamily.

I went red as I turned my head to look at him, expecting, and hoping, for him to be looking at me. Yeah, just like in the movies. I admit it, alright?

But no, he was staring down at the beach just as I had implored him to moments ago.

Huffily, I began to get back off the bed. "Dinner, right?" I said as I turned around and… fell off the bed.

Yeah, yeah. I said before I'm not a clumsy girl. Around Seth I'm just special, I guess.

"Ouch…" I moaned as his face appeared over the edge of the bed.

"You okay?" he asked, clearly trying not to laugh.

"Oh, shut up," I moaned, raising a hand to my head. "No fricking way! I'm _bleeding_?! I didn't even hit my head!"

This just caused Seth to laugh harder. Chivalrously, I guess, he held out a hand to me and helped me up while still laughing on the bed.

Woozy for the second time in one day, I leaned too heavily against him. He, who had been on his knees, fell back onto the bed, taking me with him.

"Sorry, Seth." I went to get up off of him, but found I couldn't. "Seth?"

"Are _you _okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Except for how hot my face was. But I didn't feel the need to mention that.

"Good." His hands unclasped from around my back and I climbed off of him. "Oh wow," he said under his breath. I looked at him quite surprised he would be so blunt about how hot I was. But he was looking at my gruesome head wound. "You sure you're okay? Does it hurt?"

As soon as he said it, my forehead gave a painful throb. "Now that you mention it…"

"Let's get you some medical care."

He held my elbow as he marched me out the door and down the stairs. Sue sat me down at the kitchen table and whipped out a first aid kit. She blotted my wound with disinfectant and I hissed at the sting. Then she pulled out some gauze and taped it over my injury with medical tape.

"There you go," she said with a smile.

"It barely hurts," I commented, raising a hand to the sore spot just above my left eyebrow.

"I'm the mother of two wild werewolves, I know how to fix a scratch or two." She laughed at some memory and then turned back to dinner.

We ate our meal joyfully, talking about wondrously normal things. School, what the camping trip was like before we had to leave, driving, Seth's illegal driving. Normal teen stuff, which I was grateful for. Maybe this was the life for Bella, but I just wanted Seth. I mean, a normal life. Not Seth. Well, maybe Seth too.

We- Seth, his sister, his mom, and I- watched a boy-meets-girl type movie before I was nearly passing out from exhaustion.

"Bed, I think," Sue said and we all marched upstairs. Leah and Sue disappeared into their rooms and Seth walked me to my door.

"Well… sleep well." He gave a weird shake of his head between a nod and a spasm.

"Wait," I said as he began to walk away. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Probably head over to the Cullen's and find out what they've done. Keep you safe. That's what we're gonna do. None of us are gonna let them kill you." He gazed at me intensely and I found myself thinking, _Gee, you promise? Death would be a bit of an inconvenience!_

Instead I said, "Thank you, Seth. Sleep well." I turned and entered my temporary room. I found out Leah had packed three different sets of pj's in my backpack and was happy to see this included my favorite pair. I changed quickly, too tired to brush my hair or teeth.

I lay down to sleep, feeling the stress of the day crash down on me.

-

_No, no, no! Where did they take her? I smell the dogs all over this area. She must be around here somewhere. I have to try again_.

I ran back and forth through the trees, sniffing the air eagerly, trying to catch her scent.

_Where did they hide her?! I feel like she's so close… Wait, what was that?_ I ran back a few paces to the road I had been on and sniffed again. _Yes, that's definitely human. My human. But where does the scent lead…?_

I ran back and forth over the minimal trail, finding the scent again a few feet away. I followed the road, then checked again for her scent.

_Closer and closer, the hunter traps the prey. You can't run from me. I _need _your blood. The taste of it…_ I suppressed a shiver run through my body. _Cordelia, they said her name was._ _Her blood smells unlike anything I've ever imagined. So the taste most be…_

I ran again towards a road, leading me to one solitary house on the top of a hill.

_Found you._

_-_

I woke up screaming. Not thinking clearly, I yelled, "ALICE! ALICE, HE'S COMING FOR ME!" I propelled myself out of the bed and rushed for the door when the sound of shattering glass and wall deafened me briefly.

I whipped my head around and a cold hand clenched my neck, pinning me against the wall.

**Remember to review!**


	11. If Pain Is Beauty I'm Set For Life

**Nothing to say, really. Just review.  
I do not own Twilight.  
-M.F.**  
_

* * *

_

_I propelled myself out of the bed and rushed for the door when the sound of shattering glass and wall deafened me briefly.  
I whipped my head around and a cold hand was at my neck, pinning me against the wall._

"Oh, God. You smell better than I remember," the vampire said before something crashed into him and we fell to the ground, his hand still clutching my neck.

"Edward, he's still holding onto her!" I heard a woman scream, and suddenly I was released. I crawled so my back was against the wall as Alice flew through the huge hole where the wall with the window looking out over the sea had been.

"Cordelia!" she screamed, coming to stand next to me before I could blink. Two werewolves were in on the fight now, dragging the rabid vampire out the way he had come.

"No! NO!" I heard him yell as they pulled him away.

It was quiet and still for a few seconds before I tried to stand up. Bella was beside Alice and I noticed Sue was standing just outside the room.

With a scream I fell back to the ground as Andre burst back into the room, Alice and Bella rebuking him as two other vampires (too blurry to identify) came back for him, this time Alice going with them.

Bella rushed over to me and helped me off the ground. I let out another scream as I felt pain rake through my right leg.

I looked down and saw and eerily long piece of glass sticking out of my calf, just below the back of my knee. It went right through my pajama pants.

"Ohmygod. _Ohmygod_!" I screeched, feeling hysterics begin to rise. I would have collapsed if Bella didn't have one arm around my waist in an iron grasp.

"I know, Cordelia, I know. Sue!" Bella called, forcing me to walk out of the destroyed room. "Deep breaths, Cordelia, just take deep breaths."

Sue appeared by our side as we exited the room, and Bella nodded toward the glass.

"Oh," was all Sue said. "Okay, let's put her in my room." She led the way to the opposite side of the hall, and swung open the door. "Put her on the bed face down," she instructed, all business. "Cordelia, scooch all the way up and grab a pillow. You'll need something to squeeze and bite and I would rather you do that to a pillow than to yourself."

Bella put me on the bed and I crawled a foot or so up the bed and grabbed a pillow like a good little in-pain-girl.

I winced as I felt them roll up my pants to see the wound better. "Do I need to take them off?" I asked, hoping that, even in such a painful situation, they wouldn't have to cut my pants. They really were my favorite.

"No, I think this is okay," Sue answered, rolling the pants all the way up to my mid-thigh. "Wow," she breathed, unaware I could hear her. "Bella, I need you to get some towels. And my tweezers from the bathroom along with the disinfectant. Grab the heavy-duty first aid kit from the attic too." There was a strange breeze and then Sue was talking again. "Thank you. I need you to hold her down while I remove the main glass."

I felt hands press down on my right leg and back, and braced myself for what came next.

"One, two, three!" Sue counted down, yanking on the number three. I bit down on the pillow and stifled a scream.

"Okay, good. It looks like it came out mostly in one piece. Cordelia, this next part is going to sting quite a bit."

I did my best not to make a sound, but a whimper or two came out while Sue was digging through my wound with tweezers, retrieving every last little piece of deadly glass. She dug deeper, mumbling, "I see you…" With an "Aha!" she yanked out the piece she had been chasing, and I screeched.

I felt a cold and on my back as Sue began to apply the disinfectant. Then, she wrapped up my injury and said I was all done.

"About six inches long, straight down your calf, and a half inch wide. Your wound, I mean," Sue said, gesturing to the pile of glass on the bed beside her.

I heard a cough at the door and looked up to find Seth standing there, a pained expression on his face. I rolled down my pant-leg as he walked into the room and Sue and Bella walked out.

"We have to go. You all set?"

"We're leaving? Why?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "The perimeter has been breached."

"You play too many video games."

He rolled his eyes, smiling. "Because I don't have enough drama in my life. Now, are you ready?"

I sighed and nodded. "My bag is all packed."

He turned and showed me that it was on his back. "Okay, let's go then."

"Where are we going?" I asked as I stepped down from the bed. Then, with a yelp of pain, I landed back on it.

Seth whirled around quickly, then saw me sitting on the bed. "What?"

"Um, nothing," I lied, standing up slower this time. I put less pressure on my right leg, the pain coming slowly.

Seth noticed my hesitation and I gave him a brief smile.

I looked down to the floor, then felt myself being tossed over his shoulder. "Seth!" I cried.

"You can't walk," he said simply, and I was very aware of the fact that my butt was very close to his face as I dangled over his shoulder.

"Put. Me. _Down_," I demanded with all the dignity I could muster. Unsurprisingly, I couldn't muster very much.

"Nope, don't think I will." He began to leave the room and headed for the stairs.

"_Seth!_" I yelled again, with the same result.

_It could be worse_, I thought. _I'm not sure how right now, but I'm sure it could be_.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, then Sue spoke to my butt.

"Cordelia?"

I grunted in reply.

"Wow, I didn't expect him to have to kidnap you to get you to go to Jacob's," Bella's voice marveled.

"Oh, is that where were going? I was willing to go without a fight before he threw me over his shoulder."

"You can't walk," Seth said, sounding exasperated.

"Details, details," I muttered nastily.


	12. Kidnapping:The Way To A Girl's Heart

**Well aren't you guys lucky? I just couldn't bear to shorten this chapter so you get all of it, no waiting for chapter 13! I hope you enjoy it, even if it did take a while to get up there. And now I have a question for my lovely readers! Which chapter (chapter one doesn't count) do you think has the most hits/views? Review with your answer and I'll say the winner (or winners) when I get the next chapter up!  
-Always crazy, sometimes brilliant, M.F.**

_

* * *

_

_"Wow, I didn't expect him to have to kidnap you to get you to go to Jacob's," Bella's voice marveled._

_"Oh, is that where were going? I was willing to go without a fight before he threw me over his shoulder."_

_"You can't walk," Seth said, sounding exasperated._

_"Details, details," I muttered nastily._

"We're here," Seth said as the car rolled to a stop.

I continued to lean against the window with my eyes closed.

"I know you're not asleep, Cordelia," he said clearly, opening his car door. He collected our things from the backseat, then slammed the door.

I shifted slightly in my seat so when he opened my door I wouldn't fall out.

He opened my door as predicted and stood there for a moment. "Cordelia, I carried you before, I can carry you again."

This caused me to fake-wake up. "Oh, we're here?" I said thickly, with a completely real yawn. It _was _at least three in the morning. Even though I couldn't sleep, I was plenty tired. I crawled out of the car obediently, making sure not to put too much pressure on my leg.

"Want me to-?"

"I can do it," I said quickly before Seth could finish his offer to carry me.

"'That which doesn't kill us,' right?" I said with a petite smile as we shuffled across the small lawn into the tiny house. We walked into what looked like a small living room and stopped.

"Jake's room is uninhabitable at the moment so we'll be out here," Seth said, tossing my bag onto the one couch in the room.

"Both of us?" I asked, mentally cursing as my voice rose a noticeable amount.

"Yeah, there's room." Seth seemed unconcerned as he left me standing in the crammed room. He came back after a few seconds with some blankets and pillows.

I watched him as he set up the pillows and blankets on the couch making a nice little bed. Then he did the same with the floor next to the couch.

"You're on the couch, of course," Seth said without looking up at me.

"Um, Seth, are you sure-?"

"Don't argue with me on this. I'm a werewolf and you're a damaged girl; just accept the couch."

I "humphed" and shuffled to the couch before plopping down. "Damaged, eh? Well, it's not _my _fault. I didn't _do _anything. Making me seem like nothing…" I muttered hotly.

"No, it's not your fault," Seth said so quietly I barely heard it. He lay down on the ground next to the couch, his back to me.

"Seth, it's not your fault either. You know that, right?" I leaned over a bit, trying to see his face.

"I'm supposed to protect you," he said simply, but I noticed the tone of hurt in his voice.

"Seth, we're both still kids. I'm still alive, with just a few scratches. I'd probably be hurt worse if we stayed at camp." My stab at humor fell flat as a pain pierced my heart. _I could have it so easy right now, sneaking into the boys' side of camp with Gina to play cards and flirt_.

_But I don't. I'm being hunted and I need to accept that. These people are risking so much for me. Be grateful, damn it!_

"You can be a kid once all of this is over. I'm not just a kid anymore." Seth, turned over to lay on his back and his face was lit up by the moonlight streaming through the window. "Being a werewolf comes first."

I lay down on my stomach on the couch so I could still look at him. "That doesn't mean you're not a teenage boy."

"My body isn't."

"Oh baby," I said without thinking, and he raised an eyebrow. I laughed and said, "Gina always says that. Take any serious conversation and make it perverted by adding "oh baby." Sorry, this isn't a time to make jokes. It's just it's three a.m. in the morning…" I trailed off with a big yawn.

Seth sat up though, and his face was in shadow as the moonlight was behind him. "You recognize my body isn't that of the average sixteen year old, hm?"

"It's not that, I just…"

"You think about my body then?"

I knew Seth was teasing, but I still went very red. "Oh shut up you egotistical wolf," I grunted and turned away from him. He laughed and I mumbled under my breath.

Then I remembered something and I turned over to face him again, finding his face much closer to mine than I expected. "Whoa," I said, and scooted back a bit.

"Hmm?"

"Um, I just remembered something."

"What?"

"When you fought that guy, Darwin." He grunted but I continued. "I thought it looked like you were holding back." He lay back down on the floor and I could see his face looked thoughtful.

"I was until he hit you," he responded, then looked shocked at what he had said.

"Well, why were you? He was beating you up pretty badly."

"Like I said earlier, we wolves have to control our temper. Fighting makes it a little hard, so I was concentrating on that."

I waited, then said, "But that's not the only reason. Right?"

"Well… No, it's not the only reason. Even in my human form I'm quite a bit stronger than Darwin or any guy at our school. Jimmy being the exception. And the other wolves there."

I opened my mouth in surprise. "There are others?"

He nodded. "The last wave of vampires created more werewolves. I was already one, but Jimmy, Brady, Shawn… They are all "new" as in they were created from the last wave of vamps."

"Wait… You said you held back until he hit me. Why did you stop holding back?"

"Because he hit you," he answered simply.

I leaned over the couch and looked down at him. "You're pretty protective of girls, aren't you? Which is sweet, but I'm not weak!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'm weak compared to the people in this fantasy world. But I'm no damsel in distress!"

I a slam echoed from behind me and I screamed and fell off the couch.

Seth was laughing his head off and I looked up at him grimly. "Sorry, Cordelia. I forgot to mention Billy's house creeks."

It was then that I realized I was next to him. Mere inches away. I looked into his face, and he slowly stopped laughing.

I swear to you, he was going to kiss me. I doubt this was even my psycho intuition thing either. This was full on female intuition. He even leaned in a bit! Then he got this little smile on his face and whispered, "Your heart is beating really fast."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Not creepy at all, Seth." And then…

"In all fairness, Seth's is going about twice the speed his normally does."

I screamed and Seth jumped off the ground, wrapping me in his arms as he changed into a wolf.

"Aww, not happy to see me?" a vampire said as she straightened up and looked at us. "Such a shame. Now I have to kill you."


	13. Collected

**Here we are, chapter 13! Thank you those of you who reviewed, though no one bothered to guess the chapter thing, which really doesn't matter :P I really liked the last chapter because of the super cute moment between Cordelia and Seth. You have got to tell me if you guys like those moments! Or if you prefer the action! I need a little feedback on the content of my story! It is important for me to know what you guys like!  
Wow, I used a lot of exclamation points there.  
... :D  
Okay, as always -M.F.  
_

* * *

_**

_It was then that I realized I was next to him. Mere inches away. I looked into his face, and he slowly stopped laughing._

_I swear to you, he was going to kiss me. I doubt this was even my psycho intuition thing either. This was full on female intuition. He even leaned in a bit! Then he got this little smile on his face and whispered, "Your heart is beating really fast."_

_I rolled my eyes and said, "Not creepy at all, Seth." And then…_

_"In all fairness, Seth's is going about twice the speed his normally does."_

_I screamed and Seth jumped off the ground, wrapping me in his arms as he changed into a wolf._

_"Aww, not happy to see me?" a vampire said as she straightened up and looked at us. "Such a shame. Now I have to kill you."_

"Oh damn it!" I yelled, tears springing to my eyes. "Seriously?! Can't I just get some sleep before another person tries to kill me?!"

"See, Rose; I told you it wouldn't be funny," a burly man said as he walked into the room slowly.

"Hey, I didn't know _he_ was going to flip out." The blonde vampire tossed her head back and glared slightly at Seth.

"Oh, God," I breathed. "My _allies _are nearly worse than my _enemies_!" I squealed.

"Well," Rose said haughtily, and sniffed the air. Then she walked out of the room. I waited a few seconds, then she walked back in with a smile on her face.

"So you're the girl we've been hearing about. The "new Bella" as Alice said. This eternity certainly would be boring if it weren't for you victimized humans." She smiled at me and I stared at her coldly.

Then I climbed back on the couch and closed my eyes.

"Emmett… I tried. I so tried." Rose groaned and Emmett laughed.

"Rosalie, I think she's had a rough day."

I mumbled an agreement into my pillow. I heard Seth cough and I looked up to see him wearing some shorts, no shirt.

"Seth! Geeze, how many times have you been naked in front of me without my knowing it? Show a little decency!" I threw a pillow at him, which he caught, then ignored me.

"Why are you here?" he asked, clenching the pillow.

"We've come to collect you," Rosalie answered.

"Collect us? What's wrong with staying here? And why would we need an escort? We made it here on our own just fine."

"Seth has a very good point!" I exclaimed, slurring my words.

"Seth, I thought you knew better than to get a girl drunk. That's just low, man." Emmett raised his eyebrows at me and I glared at him

Vampire or not, I was pissed, tired, and a male thought I was drunk therefore easy. I didn't feel like laughing.

"I didn't. She snuck into the liquor cabinet." Seth betrayed a smile to Emmett, who grinned widely in return.

"Will both of you just shut up?" I half moaned, half cried.

"Seth…" Emmett said slowly.

"Fine. Do we really need an escort though?"

_Seth you traitor…_

"Maybe not… We can just scout the way."

"Where the hell are we going now?" I asked, sitting up.

"It's a surprise," Emmett answered, looking at me as though expecting a witty remark. Well, why not give him one?

"You know, for some crazy reason I'm not so fond of surprises anymore. Where are we going?"

"Someplace you can have your own room," Seth answered, picking up the blankets. "Well, sort of."

"Of course you'll be there to protect her, right Puppy?"

My head snapped up as Rosalie mocked Seth. I ignored the meaning beneath her words though as I focused on one thing: Puppy. Instantly I was back in that forest, Andre taunting Seth like Rosalie was. Except Andre was ready to kill the both of us without a second thought.

I leaned over and threw up the meal Sue and Leah had prepared hours ago.

"Cordelia!" Seth exclaimed, running up next to me to hold my hair back as I heaved again. After a few minutes I leaned back on the couch and took deep breaths.

"Yet another thing I am not so fond of…" I mumbled before giving into my exhaustion.

- - -

I could feel hot arms wrapped around me and I opened my eyes slowly.

"Where are we?" I tried to ask, but it came out more "Wrearhgweh?"

I looked up into Seth's face and he looked down at me, his face covered in relief. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Where are we?"

I heard a door open and Seth carried me into a room. I decided I no longer wanted to be carried and struggled a bit.

"Just _wait_ a minute," Seth whispered impatiently.

He put me down on a bed and sat down next to me.

"Where are we?" I asked him in a whisper.

"The Cullen's place. We'll be staying here for a while. Just get some rest." He stood up from the bed and walked toward the door.

"Wait!" I whispered quickly. "Where are you going?" It was strange how I had become so used to having Seth with me after just a day. It made sense, I guess, if you considered the fact that he was the bridge for me to the human world. He existed in this fantasy world where he was my lifeline, and the world where I could have a simple crush on him.

Plus, he saved my life. That's a bonding experience, right there.

"I'm going to get a sleeping bag. I'll be right back." He turned around and looked me in the eye. "Don't worry, I won't leave you. I can't." I was going to ask him what he meant but he left the room and I was deep asleep before he returned.


	14. Not As Weird As It Should Be

**Hey guys. I have had a really crappy week (month, actually, if I feel like being dramatic) but here's the next chapter. Special shout out/thanks to Ballet Obssessed for her review telling me about the contents of my story. Also, to Sokkergurl for reviewing her insights. I like to know what my story is making you guys think/feel. Creepy as that sounds...  
Until next time,  
-M.F.**

* * *

I woke up Tuesday extremely comfortable and looked around. I saw a sleeping bag on the floor next to the bed I was in and Seth was sitting next to it with a book in his hand.

"Morning, Seth," I said groggily.

"Afternoon, actually," he replied without looking up from his book.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yep. I hope you're nice and rested." Seth looked up from the book then grimaced. "You might want to go clean up."

I felt my face go red as I remembered what I usually looked like in the morning. Not good, to say the least.

I groaned and got out of bed, still in my ripped pajama pants from the night before. I realized this as pain shot up my leg. Again.

I leaned over the side of the bed and Seth got up quickly.

"Carry me, I kill you," I warned.

"I was just going to ask if you're okay…" he said, his tone slightly hurt.

"I'm fine. Just, could you get me some aspirin?"

"Sure. But, we're at the Cullens' now."

"I know."

"Carlisle is a doctor. You can have better pain killers than aspirin."

"Okay, then please get me that," I said, not really caring about the pain killers as much as the pain. Especially since I had to pee and I did _not_ want any help with that. Seth returned with Carlisle a few seconds later, to my relief.

"Hello, Cordelia. It's good to see you up," Carlisle said, smiling.

"Thanks. I'm not sure how "up" I am just yet, though," I replied with a big yawn.

"I bet this'll wake you up a bit then. Please roll up your pant leg." He whipped out a needle and saw my eyes grow wide with fear. Or maybe he could just tell, being a vampire and all.

"I'm very good at this, Cordelia. I promise you won't feel any pain."

I rolled up my pant leg obediently and a second later he said, "All done."

"Wow. That was amazing. Thanks." I smiled my best smiled at him as the pain ebbed away.

"Any time. It certainly helps to know a doctor," he added with a small chuckle before leaving me and Seth.

"Leg better?" he asked, watching me fix my pants.

"Much." A small kick in my abdomen reminded me of what I needed to do. "Time to clean myself up," I said enthusiastically, trying not to potty-dance.

"Bathroom down the hall to the right, second door on the right."

I smiled a Seth gratefully then slow walked it to the bathroom.

I heard some music playing somewhere in the house, what sounded like a movie, someone cooking, and some people talking. I had a feeling that this was not what these vampires normally did but then I guess I had no way to know.

I cleaned up a bit (I borrowed one of the tooth brushes Bella had said were props) then found my way back to the room I supposed Seth and me were sharing for the time being.

He was on his sleeping bag sitting cross legged and reading again.

"So is this what you meant by me sort of having my own room?"

"Yeah. This is a room that is closed off with a door and everything. I just hope you don't mind having to share it with me. No more rooms available." He only looked up from his book at the end and then went back to reading.

"You know I don't believe that. This is a big house. What are you reading?" I asked before he could try to lie again.

He held up the book and I read aloud, "_History Of The Werewolf_. Sounds like a real page turner."

"It is. I'm not a real werewolf- we're shape shifters who shift into werewolves- but it is interesting to see how the human world perceives the fantastical."

"You know I am part of the human world, Seth. I mean, I belong to the human world."

"Not anymore. Guess the human world has to share you." He looked up and his expression was that of a little boy who did something bad. "Sorry, I didn't mean that to sound as cold as it did."

"Nah, you're right. I have to be shared. Just please, please keep the sharing to a minimum. The evil fantasy creatures I would rather not behold." I winced at the thought of Aro, a faceless vampire to me even though I saw him just the day before.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't share you this much if I didn't have to."

I waited for him to continue before asking, "What do you mean?"

"Ignorance is bliss, Cordelia." He stood up from his sleeping bag, book in hand. "And you are becoming less and less ignorant to my world." He walked to the door of our room, saying, "You get changed then we'll get some food in you." Then he walked out, closing the door behind him.

I changed as I thought of what he said. It was true, I couldn't ever just walk away from this world. I knew it existed and there wasn't anyway of eliminating that information. Aside from killing me. Which they all seemed so intent on _not_ letting happen.

I walked to the kitchen (after getting a little lost) to find it full of people who all had the air of people who had just stopped talking. "What?" I asked desperately.

"Well, you'll be staying here for the rest of the week." Carlisle looked at me as he talked, betraying nothing.

I looked at them, all the vampires I had met that were willing to help me. Jacob, Jimmy, Leah and Seth were in there too.

"And?"

"And we don't know what to do." Carlisle let a little bit of confusion flit across his face before he was stone again. "We know the Volturi want you. We know why. We don't know when they plan on changing you or what lengths they would go to to get you."

"Okay." My acceptance of this seemed to surprise them. Apparently I had been acting a bit of a bitch.

I heard Edward chuckle and I looked at him. "Sorry, but you're wrong. We're surprised anyone would accept this, especially the hunted."

Hunted, nice. "I've learned to accept a lot in the past 24 hours. Like the fact you can read my mind." And you kindly ignore the embarrassing stuff. "And that you have a torturous sense of humor." I nodded to Rosalie. "You are a hyped up little vampire." Alice smiled at me in recognition. "And the rest of you will do anything to keep me safe. I've accepted the fact that my life is no longer in my hands. My life, to an extent, belongs to you people now. I've accepted that. And I am thrilled not one of you wants to throw my life away." I paused as everyone seemed to wait a few seconds. "I've also accepted the fact that no one, vampire, human, or werewolf, is perfect. If you don't know something, yelling at you for it would be highly ungrateful of me." I felt tears press at my eyes but I ignored them. I saw Renesmee place her hand against Jacob's cheek and he nodded.

Then Esme broke free to crush me, not literally, in a hug. "You are such a brave young girl! How is it we keep encountering these accepting and giving young women?"

"I can't be sure but how about we feed this young woman or there will be one less amazing person in the world, yes?" Carlisle said with a big smile on his face.

Myself, the wolves, and Renesmee picked up plates of food as everybody gathered around the table for discussion.

I ended up between Edward and Seth, the former seeming quite stoic, the latter enjoying his food with an amazing vigor.

As I swallowed some of my egg-sandwich, Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Your mind is pure. Don't you _ever _forget that."

I looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Aro likes to tease," Edward said before turning back to the conversation at the table.


	15. Didn't Think Of That

***insert interesting and occassionally witty introduction here*  
-M.F.**

* * *

"I'm bored."

Seth looked up at me pitifully. "A vampire is out to kill you-"

"Technically, he just wants to stop my heart so I can join his undead army."

"-and you fret about being bored."

"I'm not _fretting_… I'm complaining."

"Yeah, much better."

"Come on, Seth; isn't there something you and I can do?"

"Nope."

I pouted at Seth as he went back to his book. I got up from the white couch he and I were on and went to find someone who would actually interact with me.

"Looking for something, Cordelia?" Edward asked as I walked up the stairs and he passed me going in the other direction.

I had taken to not talking to Edward. Don't get me wrong, I was still speaking to him, I just got in the habit of not using my mouth.

_You know what I'm looking for. Think anyone will want to play with me?_

He chuckled at how blunt I was. "Renesmee might be interested, and by association Jacob. Which would probably end up in getting Seth to join you."

_Ugh, I need a little space from him right now_. My thoughts traveled to him and his stupid book, and Edward's smile grew.

"Jimmy is in the backyard with Rose and Emmett," Edward suggested.

_Perfect_, I thought as we both descended the stairs. _See ya, Edward_.

"Ta ta, Cordelia," he replied as he headed to the garage and I made my way to the backyard.

I walked outside as Emmett and Jimmy circled Rose. I sat down in one of the lounge chairs that none of the vampires used and watched them.

Jimmy looked up as I walked over, his distraction Rosalie's opportunity. She darted at him and her hands were quick and in 3 seconds he was on the ground. Then Emmett pounced on Rosalie, her face suddenly covered in red paint, then both of her arms and legs. Jimmy had a blotch of red paint over his heart.

"So, Emmett wins?" I asked as Rosalie glared at her husband.

"Emmett and me!" Jimmy said indignantly. "We were on the same team. And I wasn't allowed to be a wolf…"

"Just teaching you to hone your senses in human form, Mutt." Rosalie wiped the red paint, which represented injuries, from her face.

"What are you up to, Cordelia?" Jimmy asked as he stood up from the ground, brushing the paint from his chest.

"Just looking for something to do, honestly."

"Seth…?"

"Is reading his book. Again. I don't see why it is _so_ entertaining. This must be the 5th time he's reading it! It is like 100 pages long. He must have it memorized by now."

"Yeah, Jacob suggested we all read it but I think Seth is taking it a little far… Jacob suggested it a month ago." Jimmy walked over to me and held out a hand to help me off the lounge chair. "Want to go for a walk in the woods?"

"Would that be safe? Carlisle, Bella, and Esme are hunting, right?"

"Yeah, but they left a few hours ago and they went very far away so it's no problem. They'll be nice and full when they get back."

"Alright, I guess."

"Have her back before six!" Emmett called after us. Bella had said that when she was in human form Emmett acted very "big-brother" to her, and I could see what she meant. Now they were more like good friends and I was his new human little sister.

"Yeah, yeah…" Jimmy mumbled and I was certain Emmett heard.

Jimmy helped me over the river that ran through the forest and entertained me as he climbed a tree in under 5 seconds, in human form. He took me to a small valley not far from the main house, and showed me the little cottage Bella, Edward, and Renesmee lived in.

Finally we took a break and rested at the base of a huge tree.

"You know," Jimmy started as we looked up at the branches. "We won't be staying here much longer."

"What? Why?"

"School, Cordelia. You've been here a few days, and school, real school, starts again Monday. We can't keep you here much longer. Your aunt and uncle will expect you back Saturday night with the rest of the students. We might be able to push it to Sunday if you convince them you're staying with Gina, but…"

"But I'll be leaving at the end of the week." I wasn't sure why this was such a shock to me. Maybe I had expected to stay with the Cullens until the problem of Aro was dealt with. Maybe I had forgotten what my human life was like. What it was like to sleep alone in a room with other humans in the house sleeping, prone to attack.

It was strange how my thought process had changed so fully.

"I guess I'll have to go back."

"I'm gonna miss being around you so much, though." Jimmy was smiling at me and I returned it. I hadn't spent as much time with him as with Seth but Jimmy and I _had_ grown pretty close. He was staying here too, even though Leah had returned home after dinner on the first day.

"Time to go back?" Jimmy asked after a while.

"Do we have to?"

"It's almost six."

"So?"

"So Emmett wants you back by six. I don't know why, but it might be something important."

"Fine…" I sighed as we stood up to make our way back to the house. "We can still hang out at school, right?"

"Of course! Especially since I'll be on protection duty! You can't get away from me that easily, Cordelia!" Jimmy's laugh was light and easy but I knew he was thinking the same thing as me.

Here, where I was surrounded by protection, it was easy not to worry about what might happen. But at school I would be in the presence of weak and defenseless humans. If any of them got hurt it would be my fault for returning to school. If my aunt and uncle got hurt it would be my fault for returning home.

"You just made it in time," Emmett said warningly. "Whoa, what did you do to her?" Emmett's face turned to concern as we emerged from the trees.

Jimmy looked at me quickly and I said thickly through my tears, "He didn't do anything, Em. I just don't want to go." Then I broke down crying and went to run to Emmett, who gave the best hugs.

Unfortunately, I forgot about the river, and ran right into it.

Splashing and spluttering, I rose to the surface of the water. I could see Emmett was trying not to laugh as I treaded water and my teeth chattered. "You okay?"

"S-s-s-shut up, Emmett!" I began to swim to the bank and screamed as a fish swam close to my ankle. This caused Emmett to laugh harder and Jimmy to cross the river in a jump so he could punch Emmett for me.

I reached the muddy bank and both of them helped me out. I stood there shivering as Emmett ran to get a towel.

"You look like a drowned rat," Jimmy said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Gee, thanks." I began to chatter less and Emmett came back with the towel. I wrapped it around myself and did my best to dry off. "I think I'll just go shower and change," I said dully as I walked toward the house.

They both went to the kitchen to tell the humorous story as I trudged to my room.

There Seth lay on my bed, the light on and his nose stuck in his book. He looked up as I shut the door, then alarm lit up his eyes as he took me in.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly as I opened my bag of clothing.

"I went for a swim," I said casually.

"On _purpose_?"

"Told you I was bored."

"Seriously?"

I sighed as I pulled out an old sweatshirt. "No, not seriously. I fell in the river. It was a klutz moment for sure."

"Geeze, you're shivering."

"Well, the water was freezing," I said defensively.

Suddenly his warm arms closed around me and he pulled my back against his chest. "Lucky for you I always run a temperature."

"Lucky me," I said breathlessly. We stood there for a few moments, listening to each other breathe. Then, it seemed we both had the same thought at the same time. I turned around in his arms and he pulled me tighter to him. Looking directly into my eyes, he began to lean in. I felt my own eyes flutter close as I placed my arms around his neck. His warm lips met my own and my heart felt like it was going to explode.

Seth placed his cheek next to mine and whispered in my ear, "I can't let you go."

I whispered back, "I never said you had to."


	16. Lonely

**Hey again. Next chapter up and ready to go. Enjoy!  
I do not own Twilight (I realized I haven't done that for a while)  
-M.F.**

* * *

The fun thing about being a teenager, _everything _is awkward.

Seriously.

I went to shower and change, then when I went to eat dinner with everyone else, Seth and I acted like nothing happened.

Seriously!

I had kind of hoped _something _between us would have changed, but no, nothing at all. When we retired for the night, he got in his sleeping bag and said goodnight just like every other night so far.

I don't really know what specifics I had hoped would change. I just wanted to be his.

The next morning was Friday. My last day before going back home.

I woke up alone and ate breakfast alone, detecting a pattern. Melancholy was denting my normally present smile.

Renesmee came and sat at the table with me, watching me as I ate.

"Do you want to go home?" she asked in her little voice after a while.

"No," I replied honestly.

"So don't."

"Renesmee," I began. I was the only one who bothered to call her by her full name all of the time. "You are one of the brightest children in the world. So, I'm going to take a guess and say you know it's not that simple."

"I know it isn't. I just want it to be." She frowned with little tears creeping up her eyes. I found out that that was one difference between this little half-vampire and the rest of her family. She could cry.

"I do too, Renesmee." I felt my own tears begin to brew and I laid down my spoon to take a breath.

"That settles that!" Carlisle exclaimed as he walked into the room, followed by Jacob and Jasper. It then occurred to me how little I had seen of Alice considering she had said she would be my "new best friend."

"Settles what?" Renesmee asked as the others sat around the table.

"Cordelia, we want you to stay here. And not just for your protection, you have warmed all of our hearts with your presence." Carlisle said, shocking me with his sincerity.

"Way to sound cheesy, Dr." Jacob said with an eye roll.

"We will think of a way for you to stay with us, alright?" Carlisle continued, ignoring Jacob.

"Yes please," I said in a tiny voice.

"I will go get Edward and Bella. Jasper, please notify Alice." Carlisle stood up from the table and was gone the next second, and Jasper followed suit.

"I'm going to go back to bed," I said slowly, standing from the table.

"Okay, night, Cordelia." Renesmee began to pull Jacob out the door and he smiled at me with a little wave.

I walked back to my shared room not entirely surprised to find Seth absent. I walked over to the bed and plopped down on it. This was one of maybe three beds in the house, all of them having been added just for we guests that sleep.

It was extremely comfortable.

I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt a headache coming on, but ignored it. It continued to grow, so I decided to take some medicine before I really regretted it. I stood up from the bed and looked for the little bottle of pain pills Dr. Cullen had given me for my leg.

Finding the container, I opened the lid and shook out a few.

Then my legs suddenly gave out.

"The hell?!" I screamed before the headache came crashing around me, taking advantage of my weakened state. I resigned myself to the blackness, knowing what was coming next.

The full pain of the vision caused me to part my lips and scream. I was vaguely aware of my screams dying down as the blackness in my head began to lighten.

The room I was in began to focus and I looked around. It was a large bright room with high windows. The floors and walls were white and it appeared to be a huge bathroom with no fixtures.

Abruptly, a woman ran into the room from an unnoticed door, screaming. Her face was clearly that of a vampire and the man that chased her in was clearly human. This reversal of roles shocked me as I watched him close in on her.

I opened my mouth in warning, but was uncertain of who to warn.

As he caught her arm, the vampire spun around and lobbed off his head.

My screams echoed through the large room, unnoticed by the hunter with her prey.

I averted my eyes as she bent down to drink up the freshly flowing blood.

"Well?" a cold voice asked as a hooded figure walked into the room. My own blood ran cold at the sight of Aro. In my mind, he was the King of the Vampires. The ultimate bad guy. Which, for me, he was.

"He met her," the woman responded to Aro. "Briefly. He tried to abduct her but she was clever. She used the power to escape."

Aro snapped his head up to look around the room. His eyes stopped where I was, his gaze passing through me. He raised one hand and five more much younger vampires entered the room. "You did well, Agatha." Aro flicked his hand and the five vampires pounced on the lonely Agatha. "But you are no longer of any use to me. I can't have you keep killing just to use your power. We will find her on our own. We always find who we hunt." At that moment Aro's eyes seemed to focus on me.

The room vanished in a second and I opened my eyes to see Edward's and Alice's faces above me.

"What did you see?" Alice asked at once as Edward listened to my thoughts.

"I…" My eyes pleaded with Edward's. "Edward, what on earth did I see?"

"Take me through the vision," he responded, closing his eyes.

I did as he asked, starting with the headache that caused me to get the pills, lingering on the brutal murder of the human, what the vampire Agatha said, and then the sight of her being pulled apart, limb by limb.

"How barbaric…" Edward whispered under his breath.

"Did it really happen? Maybe I was just dreaming? Aro wouldn't just throw away a talent, right?!" I was desperate. If Aro did somehow manage to capture me, I had at least thought my life would be spared because of my talent. Without that to lean on, my world was becoming a much scarier place.

"I need to think." Edward stood up and left the room so fast he seemed to vanish. I noticed that the Cullens were becoming increasingly comfortable with showing their amped up side in front of me.

"Cordelia, what happened?" Alice's eyes were worried and excited, concerned and angry.

I told her as much of the story as I could, in as much detail.

"Alice… Where have you been?"

"I can't believe I missed this… I've been watching the moves of the Volturi. I figured they would give something away, make some decision we could understand…" She paused and I could see the neurons in her brain firing. "We didn't even know they added a new member."

"What was her power?"

"From what it sounds like, she also had a psychic power. I think she could read the past in blood."

"Read the past in blood," I repeated.

"That is the only reason I can see for her spilling so much blood. You're certain they weren't talking about you?"

"Positive. They mentioned the man, the human man, tried to abduct the girl. I've never been closed to being abducted. Well, by humans," I added as an afterthought.

"So, they are looking for another girl."

"Does this mean they have given up on me?"

Alice closed her eyes for a few seconds, then abruptly opened them. "Not a chance. You're still on their list of priorities. I think this girl is probably just less protected."

"Great," I groaned, leaning back against the floor.

"You still have us," Alice consoled, laying on the floor next to me.

"Have my screaming fits become old news?" I asked curiously.

"Not at all!" Alice said quickly, sitting up. "Edward and I are the only ones home with you right now."

"What? Why?" I sat up as that piece of news struck me. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Vampires are hunting. We all need to be strong. And the wolves are meeting with the rest of their pack, plus Sam's."

"Sam's?" I had heard his name before but never got a chance to ask Seth who he was.

"He has another pack down in La Push. A bigger pack."

"What time is it?"

Alice hesitated before answering. "Nine…"

"AM?" I asked, confused. I had woken up at eight and doubted that only an hour had passed.

"No, PM."

I sucked in a breath, shocked. "I lost over twelve hours with one vision?"

"I guess so…"

"It's getting worse," I said, tears springing to my eyes.

"How was the pain?"

"No better, no worse."

"Your body must be making up for it. Going at a slower pace to try and keep you from pain."

"But now we don't have a plan for keeping me here!"

"We'll think of something, Cordelia. We still have tomorrow."

I sighed and leaned against Alice's cold, stone shoulder. Life was never simple for anyone. If I wasn't freaking out over vampires, I would have been freaking out over a zit.

Granted, a zit never took anyone's life, but thinking that way made me feel better.


	17. Normal Awakening?

**Well, after so long, far too long, I am back. Here is chapter 17, the real chapter 17 (please stand up, please stand up. Anyone remember that?). I never did get my USB working, but oh well. Just got inspired to write! Even though I now have no idea where I was taking this story...  
I still do not own Twilight. Some things never change, eh?  
-M.F.**

* * *

I woke up to a warm hand pressed against my mouth.

"Mmph!" I sounded, my eyes opening wide before I recognized the face only inches from my own.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Seth asked, a smile playing on his lips, his eyes alight with something mysterious.

"What the hell, Seth?" I whispered when he moved his hand from my mouth. "You couldn't have just, I don't know, woken me with your voice or a gentle shove or something _normal_? I mean, with my life being rather threatened right now, you would think that you-"

"Cordelia," he cut across me. "Do you want to go for a walk or not?"

"Can we…?" No one had said explicitly that I couldn't leave, but it seemed poor to repay these people by wandering off on my own. Then again, I wouldn't be alone.

"Of course." Seth straightened up and walked to our door. "Oh, and the vampires are gone," he casually threw over his shoulder.

_Gone? Am I really _that_ out of the loop?_

I scrambled out of bed and grabbed my nearby jacket, and then followed after Seth. We exited through the back, making our way through the trees.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Seth as he helped me over a fallen tree.

"Hunting. Alice saw something or other that made her sure now would be a good time for everyone to fuel up."

"I thought everyone but Edward and Alice went hunting earlier?"

Seth turned and smiled at me. "That was just a quickie trip. To keep themselves from eating _you_."

"Shut up, Seth," I said, shoving him out of my way and continuing on the path.

"Okay, yeah, they'd never hurt you. But it _does _hurt them when they don't feed for a while."

I looked speculatively up at the stars, not looking where I was going. "Did something… bad happen in these trees?" I asked, not really thinking about the question.

"Sort of…" Seth said slowly. I waited for him to continue. "Well, a while ago, some vampires were coming after Bella. Well, mainly one. She, Victoria, tried to get at Bella over and over before creating an army of newborns, new born vampires, and attacking full force. It happened around here, but still pretty far."

"Were you a part of that fight?" I stopped walking and watched Seth.

He avoided eye contact for a bit, then stared directly into my eyes. "Yeah, I was. And I killed one."

The way he said it was like a challenge. Vampires used to be just normal people. All of the ones in that army were most likely changed against their will. He knew I saw the Cullens as everyday people, nothing special. He was waiting to see if I saw it the way he saw it: murder.

I smiled at him, a true genuine smile. Without thinking or hesitating, I reached over and hugged him. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear. "For keeping us safe."

He returned the hug in full force, and I could feel him bury his face in my hair. "You don't think I'm a monster?"

I pulled back and laughed, then caught myself. "Seth, you are the farthest thing from a monster I know. And keep in mind I've seen you in your wolf state."

He simply stared into my eyes and my smile faded slowly from my face. I was standing with his arms still around me, listening to the crickets.

"You're like my Bella," he whispered so softly, I wouldn't have caught it if I weren't staring at his mouth.

"What?" I asked, looking up into his eyes.

"You don't care that any of us aren't human. You gave each and every one of us the opportunity to show who we are, without prejudice."

"That's not entirely true," I said quickly. "I already kind of knew you when I found out you were a werewolf."

He just shook his head, smiling. "Still, you barely knew me. And you didn't know the Cullens. You treat us like everyone else."

"Well… you guys may not be the textbook definition of human, but you are far superior to many humans I know."

"Exactly!" Seth said suddenly, shocking me. "You can allow yourself to see us in a hero's light, not that of Voldemort."

"What?" I asked, laughing at his nerdy comparison. I heard a branch crack nearby and looked around quickly.

"Come on," Seth said, letting go of me, but taking my hand instead.

"Okay," I said, and let him tow me through the trees. After some time, he turned and kissed me gently on the cheek. My heart nearly stopped, and for the rest of the walk I was aware only of my pounding heart, and of his warm hand in mine, tugging me gently.


	18. Mirrored Reflection

**So, obviously, here is my latest update. It's been so long, I know. At least this isn't a 2am update, that's pretty rare. I hope you enjoy the continuation. I wrote this on account of how many months it has been since the last one, and I still get favorited (if it isn't a verb, it is now) and reviews. Thanks to those of you that found my random out of date story and still read it and loved it. And thanks to those of you that have read since the first post, and all in between.  
-M.F.  
I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"Look, short of completely lying to your family, we have no way of keeping you here much longer. But we figured you could stall another day by asking to stay the night at a friend's house." Carlisle handed me the phone across the kitchen table.

"Oh, okay." I picked it up and dialed my home phone number. Greetings were exchanged, and I gave them an update on how wonderful my trip was. Then I asked for and they gave permission for me to stay at Gina's. "Okay, that's done." I put the phone down.

"Good," Carlisle said, pleased. "We have to be prepared for you to go back to their house though. We will guard your house in shifts, if we must."

I sighed. "I don't want you to have to go to the trouble. I mean, we don't even know that Aro will actually be coming for me. He was looking for that other chick last time we…" My voice faded at the looks on their faces. "I'm wrong. Great, what now?"

"One of my connections in Europe has informed me he has a new member," Carlisle said uncomfortably.

"A new member? A female member?" I said dully. "A person he has perhaps been searching for? A new member of that kind?"

"Well… yes. We don't know that it's the same person, but it appears to be."

"Well what's her power?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.

"It is unclear." He sat down in the empty chair next to me. "I personally believe it is very strong though because…" he lowered his voice to the smallest whisper, even though we were alone in the house, and said, "she is still a human." He leaned back and watched me for a reaction.

"Human?" I repeated in an even quieter whisper, knowing he would hear. I felt my mental cogs turning, processing the information. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps he thinks changing her might ruin the power." He looked suddenly at the clock. "Ah, Cordelia, I have an appointment I must rush off to. The vampires are around the house, as you know, so you'll be fine. See you later." He stood up and vanished, a small breeze brushing my hair.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I placed my hands on the sink and stared at it, trying not to think about thinking, as though I could control it. I stared at the porcelain with the tiny flowers around the edges, showing Esme's exquisite taste and tried not to think about what this could mean. I tried not to think about how maybe I wouldn't be harmed, but still forced to live as a slave for him, being locked away for my powers. I looked up at the mirror and screamed for two reasons. The first, the pain of a vision rushed me like smacking me in the back of the head with an ice pick. The other was because my vision was strange, like when you stand in a bathroom with two mirrors so you see that infinite reflection. I saw myself and the bathroom reflected over and over and over. Only the reflection wasn't screaming as I knew I was. I hit the back wall as I stumbled, and the vision ended. The pain throbbed slowly away and I noticed knocking at the door.

"Come in," I called, straightening myself. "I'm fine," I said as Alice and Rosalie walked in quickly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have screamed. It wasn't that bad."

"Another vision though?" Alice asked smoothly, and I nodded.

I explained to the both of them what I saw, and they looked at each other, confused.

"Just another mystery," I grumbled, letting them put me to bed to rest and giving me two aspirin. "My life would make a great book."

Alice laughed as she closed the door to my room. "I think not, Cordelia. You're far too ambitious of a person to be trapped on paper, with ink as your blood," she said sweetly as she left.

I blinked at the compliment, leaned back on my bed, and began to read a book.


	19. Back to Reality

**So, I just reread my entire story. And then wrote this chapter with no editing. I think I'm going to keep updating, without taking the time to reread the 4 books, so if I get something factually wrong, my bad.  
In other news, hello readers! If I have any left, that is. New ones are always welcome. Sorry this chapter is the tiniest bit dull, but it has to happen now and then!  
I do not own Twilight.  
-M.F.**

* * *

"I'm home!" I called out Sunday morning, dropping my duffel by the door.

"Hi, honey," my aunt replied, walking from the kitchen to greet me. "How was your trip?"

"Eventful," I said with a smile, unconsciously raising a hand to the now-healed-injury above my left eyebrow that Andre had been kind enough to give me. "I'm going to go unpack."

My aunt said, "Sure, sure; try to keep your room clean please."

"You're asking the impossible, Aunt Kay," I retorted, walking up the stairs to my room. I dropped my bad at the foot of the bed and plopped onto it. It felt comfortable and familiar. I had to admit, I missed sleeping in my own bed.

I gathered my might and peeled myself of the little piece of heaven, grabbed some clean clothes, and stomped my way to the shower. I did shower during my time at the Cullen's, but there is something very freeing about being able to shower without everyone in the house hearing it. In detail.

After I got out, I stood in front of my mirror, with my towel wrapped around me. I didn't really look any different. It's not like I had really changed. But it didn't take much for me to feel out of sync with the reality of my life.

For no real reason, I raised my arms up and let out a resounding "Wooo!" Like, Yeah, go human life!

I changed and went to my desk to dutifully do some homework. And by that, I mean sit down to do homework, sign online instead, and somehow lose 5 hours.

"Dinner!" Aunt Kay was calling to me after what felt like minutes after signing on.

"Damn you lolcats," I grumbled, standing up from the computer. As I passed the window, I thought I saw someone standing on out lawn, but when I looked back- as is traditional of horror stories- there was no one there. Awesome.

I ate my baked mac and cheese enthusiastically, and dutifully answered all Aunt Kay and Uncle Al's questions about the camping trip. After a full meal of fabricating events, I was more than ready to retreat to my room.

I hustled up the stairs, my leg now much improved, and nearly let out a squeal when I opened my door to find Seth lounging ever-so-casually on it, reading one of my magazines.

"Hey," he said, looking up at me. "Did you know that if a guy is texting you "What are you up to?" past midnight, he is most likely looking for a booty call?"

"Seth, what are you doing here? And I swear to God if you sass me and say 'reading,' I will neuter you!" I love dog humor.

"Well, the wolves are keeping watch over you tonight, and I kinda felt like coming inside rather than just hanging out in the cold," he said, righting himself to a sitting position.

I raised one eyebrow at him. "It is _not_ that cold. And you have _fur_."

He stood up, raising his hands in a ceasefire pose. "Hey, if you don't want me in here, I can leave."

I deflated a little, feeling bad. _Um, hello, of course I want you in here, Soulmate!_ I wanted to shout. Instead, I chose the sane path and said, "Hey, stay. How'd you get in here, anyway?"

"Window," he replied simply, dropping back on the bed.

Not sure what to do, I sat by the computer.

"How are you doing? With all this new information? About the girl Aro has, I mean." Seth watched me.

"Well, I don't know. I had always counted on the fact Aro would just turn me if he did catch me. But then with that other girl who was torn to pieces, and she had _helped_ him…" I paused to see if he needed me to explain, but of course someone else had already filled him in. "And now there is a girl who is being allowed to stay human. I don't get it." I had looked down while speaking, but looked up to meet Seth's eyes, which were uncharacteristically unreadable.

"You'd rather turn than die?" he whispered.

I tilted my head to one side. "Yeah, Seth. I know you wolves view it very differently, but wouldn't it be better to stay alive in some way? To be able to interact with the ones you love, to still be you? I mean, what would you have me choose Seth?" I was getting a little worked up now, and took to staring at the ceiling. "When Aro takes me, what can I do? I'm nothing but a human. I always considered myself decently strong, took some self-defense, but hitting Aro in the groin or with some pepper-spray isn't going to help. I'm going to be alone, and if he would rather change me than kill me, I'd take it. At least then I could try to come back. I could try to come back to you!"

"Stop. Please, just stop," Seth said firmly.

I lowered my eyes to his, and could see he was angry.

"Seth-" I started, only to have him cut me off.

"No. You won't be put in that position. You said 'when' Aro takes you, not 'if.' But none of us are going to let him take you, Cordelia. You're going to stay right here, with me." Some red lit up his cheeks as he said that, but kept going. "You're not going to have to 'try to come back' to me, because I'm not letting you leave me. Under, um, the circumstances, I mean." He was starting to get baffled.

To say my heart melted would be an understatement. My heart melted, turned into a puddle, then reformed into the shape of his face. Not to be dramatic or anything.

Without saying anything, I stood up from the chair, and he scooted over to make room for me on my bed. I sat down and leaned against him, feeling his arm wrap around me and his chin press into my hair.

"So, school tomorrow," I said.

His laugh in response was so lighthearted, I was able to join in and just enjoy the moment of simplicity.


	20. I'm A Barbie Girl

**M.F. here again. Wow, twice in one year! :o I know, that hasn't happened in a while. I hoped you liked last chapter, but I wouldn't know because no one reviewed. I know it was somewhat lacking in cuteness- and this chapter (SPOILER) has even less- but there is a story to set up!  
Hang in there, readers, and let me know your thoughts.**

**-M.F.**

* * *

_I sat down and leaned against him, feeling his arm wrap around me and his chin press into my hair.  
__"So, school tomorrow," I said.  
__His laugh in response was so lighthearted, I was able to join in and just enjoy the moment of simplicity._

I woke up cold, laying diagonally across my bed. My room was still dark, and I rolled into a sitting position, remembering Seth had been here last night.

I shivered, and noticed the window was left open. I stepped quietly off the bed to shut it, noting my clock said it was just past 4a.m. I groaned as I plopped back on my bed, not willing to accept I would have to wake up again in less than three hours for school.

And I never did finish my homework.

Being the dutiful teenager, I pushed those sad thoughts out of my head and fell again to sleep.

* * *

"Leave us," Aro said, looking at the human in front of him, but directing his edict toward the vampires around the chamber. "I thought we could have a chat, Gilda." Aro smiled slowly, his skin stretching.

Gilda lifted her head defiantly. "About what, Aro?"

"Well, for the _life_ of me, I can't recall why you're still human." He tilted his head to one side.

"You decided to keep me human."

"What I can't remember is _why_ I would decide that." He paused. "It isn't very much like me at all. It serves me no purpose. But for you, however… you would want to _persuade_ me to keep your heart beating."

Gilda let out a breath. "I admit I enjoy human comforts, but as I said, my power could not _possibly_ work on you. You are too powerful, and too old. I am nothing but a human, one you could kill in a second. My mind is weak and carries no sway over yours." She smiled at him slowly.

He was silent a moment. "Of course, of course… you are weak in your human form." His eyebrows creased, looking confused.

Gilda spoke up. "And if you turn me, you are afraid my power will be able to work on you. You fear for your mind- for your sanity and sense of self."

"I... am... afraid of that." He stopped abruptly. "Gilda, you shall remain human for a while longer. I surprise myself in forgetting my own reasons."

Gilda's eyes narrowed and she flashed a bright smile. "Don't worry Aro, I'll keep _reminding_ you."

* * *

I rolled right out of bed onto the floor, as light streamed through the window.

"Ungh," I groaned, burying my face into the carpet.

"Hi, Cordelia!" a chipper voice called out.

I sat up so fast I hit my shoulder on my nightstand. "Ow! Alice! What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

She looked at me like I was dumb. "The window."

"I locked the window."

"Yes, you did. A wise precaution." She just smiled brighter. "I came over to bring you an outfit. As you know, we Cullens don't sleep. So I was going through some fashion catalogs, and I decided I just _had_ to get you this." She held up a garment bag.

"Is it fancy?" I asked, attempting to pull my legs out of my blankets, which were wrapped around me.

"No, totally school appropriate. Just… nicer."

"Okay, cool. Thanks, Alice." I finally stood up only to have her squeal and hug me.

"You're so much easier than Bella! She hated this kind of thing. Actually, she still kind of does I guess. Here, put it on!"

I took the bag from her and waited for her to turn around. I mean, we're both girls and all, and it isn't like I'm super self-conscious or anything, but she was still basically a stranger. A gorgeous stranger, at that.

"Okay, how do I look?" I asked, pulling down the top.

She turned around and smiled. "Fabulous!"

All she had brought me were jeans and this cute medieval-y top. Of course, the jeans were probably very expensive and fit perfectly. The top had a sort of corset-y front, with sleeves that were tight up to my elbows, where they then flowed out. And it was emerald green.

"Can I do your hair?" Alice asked, already pushing me toward my door.

"Sure, um, Alice, wait!" She paused in her pushing. "I don't want to have to explain you being here to my aunt and uncle."

"Oh don't worry about that; they already left." She resumed her pushing and I let her straighten and curl my hair until my hair flowed around my shoulders, straight until the curl at the ends.

"Makeup time!" She whispered excitedly, pulling a makeup bag from somewhere.

After she finished, I realized no one at school would recognize me.

"It'll be fine," she said carelessly when I voiced my concern. "I can see it now," she added with a wink. "You should get going though, or you'll be late."

Sure enough, I heard a honk from outside, signaling I was late and Gina was getting impatient.

"Thanks, Alice!" I said before running down the stairs and out the door, remembering my backpack and unfinished homework, running back inside, then bolting back out to the car.

"Hi, Gina!" I exclaimed, a little louder than I intended, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Wow, you look nice. You should get sick more often." She herself wasn't looking to shabby in a sundress.

"You're not looking too bad there, Gina. Dressed up for Mr. Demy?" I teased.

"Oh, Ha-Ha, Cordelia. If only I could persuade you to get out of the house on time, maybe I could have had some before-school time with him."

Gina was still talking, but I had stopped listening. "Persuade" reminded me of something; something important. I was trying to push past the darkness in my mind, to figure out what triggered the little bell in my brain. Then I remembered my dream of Aro and Gilda, the human girl.

I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth.

"What? Are you okay? Did you forget something?" Gina peered at me closely while we were stopped at a red light.

"No... I'm fine. Just... school, ya know? Having a week off was nice..." I trailed off when the light turned green.

Suddenly, not finishing my homework didn't seem so important.

Because at this very moment, Aro, the vampire who wanted to stop my heart, was taking orders from a human.


	21. Girl Talk is Always in the Bathroom

**Hello there, M.F. here with another RIVETING chapter. I think I should stop writing these while tired, because I keep wanting to send Cordelia to bed. Trying to live through her, I guess. I also keep writing "a" when I mean "I." For example, "a like ice cream." So if you see any of that (or "me" and "my"), I apologize.  
As always, please let me know what you guys think- it's been a very long time since I have received a review, be it good or bad.  
I do not own Twilight.  
-M.F.**

* * *

_I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth._

_"What? Are you okay? Did you forget something?" Gina peered at me closely while we were stopped at a red light._

_"No... I'm fine. Just... school, ya know? Having a week off was nice..." I trailed off when the light turned green._

_Suddenly, not finishing my homework didn't seem so important._

_Because at this very moment, Aro, the vampire who wanted to stop my heart, was taking orders from a human._

"Seth," I whispered fiercely, ambushing him at his locker. Jimmy, standing on Seth's other side, raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, hey Cordelia; sorry about running out last…" His voice trailed off as he put his books in his locker and looked at me. "You look nice."

I glanced at myself, having forgotten what I was wearing. "Yeah, whatever, Alice dressed me. But look-"

He cut me off. "Alice dressed you? When?"

"You girls having a slumber party we boys should know about?" Jimmy asked with a suggestive wink, which caused Seth to smile a very large, very stupid-teenage-boy smile.

Now, I know Jimmy was completely kidding. I'm neither stupid nor devoid of humor. Maybe it was having my sleep disrupted last night, or the fact I got three pseudo-compliments on the way over (you know, ones like "Hey, you don't normally look this nice!" or "Wow, you look good when you're not dressing bad." How is that nice?") that ended up making me rethink my entire wardrobe, or yeah, maybe I was PMSing. Point is, I'm not crazy emotional.

So when I narrowed my eyes at Jimmy, reached up and slammed Seth's locker shut and stormed away, I had some stressors going for me.

"Hey! Cordelia!" I heard Seth call after me. Instead of pausing to address him, I veered into a girl's bathroom.

I'm very mature, like that.

I glared at my reflection as the school bell rang, announcing everyone had better make their way to first class.

I was more worked up than I realized, so I decided to-hell with my makeup and splashed water on my face. I went to pull a paper towel from the dispenser, and jumped at Rosalie standing there, arms crossed.

"Jesus! Rosalie, what the hell?" I exclaimed, feeling my heart beating about a billion times faster than it should have been.

"Hey. I'm watching you today." She sounded so nonchalant. I was impressed. And a bit worried by how normal this now was.

"What about the wolves?" I asked, wiping my face dry.

"Both of us are. But aren't you in a tiff with a wolf at the moment?" She smiled the tiniest bit.

"Oh my gosh! That reminds me!" I filled Rosalie in about my dream, and as I continued on, her eyebrows kept getting higher and higher until they disappeared into her hair.

"Wow. That is an impressive talent. That explains why she kind of went off our radar. We knew Aro had stopped looking, and we knew there were no new vampires on the team…"

"I'm impressed she can use her power so well. I can't control mine. I can't even stay conscious during mine." I dropped my eyes to the floor, briefly wondering if being a vampire would help that side effect. I sighed and slumped against the wall. "I wanna go home."

Rosalie, instead of softening up and comforting me, hardened. "Boo-hoo, your super-power doesn't _quite_ work the way you want it to. You still have one! So get over it, and get your _ass_ to class while I run home and tell Edward about this. You know, on account of the fact we're trying to keep you both alive and human. So you can do human things like fail English or whatever." She paused for a deep breath, which was interesting because they didn't need to breathe. "Now go!"

Not completely happy or motivated, I hoisted my back-pack up and left the restroom.

Call it what you will, but I ditched class.

I had never ditched class before.

I walked out of the building.

Noticed a well-placed tree.

Climbed said tree, and (purposefully) landed on the school roof.

If everyone else could climb in my window, why couldn't I hang out on the goddamn roof?

Personally, I call it teenage rebellion.

Seth will call it crazy.

I was hidden by the branches that touched the roof, and I watched as people went outside for PE, or to cut around the school quicker. I briefly freaked out about ditching, and spent about 20 minutes debating with myself, between being an ungrateful child and a free spirit who needed space. I read some of my English assignment, _Wuthering Heights_, then gave up. I pulled a Kit-Kat out of my back pack while everyone else sat down to lunch. I was sitting there, munching, when hands covered my eyes and mouth.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" Jimmy asked as he settled down next to me, ignoring my coughing fit that he caused.

"How did you find me?" I asked, clearing my throat.

He tapped his nose. "The wind shifted, and I caught your perfume. Yes, even while human," he added upon seeing my incredulous look. "Seth will probably be up here in a few minutes. He's been looking for you." He looked up suddenly. "I think all of the school, basically, is on the other half of campus. Good pick for a hiding spot."

"Apparently, not good enough," I mumbled under my breath.

Jimmy laughed. And then pushed me off the roof.

Nice guy.


End file.
